Love Can Conquer All
by lilcmpunkfan
Summary: It has been three years since Punk defeated his nemesis Paul Heyman and got his family back together. Now three years later when he thought that it was all good, Punk gets a phone call that sends him back home to Chicago. Can AJ and Punk's love survive all the drama that Chicago can offer or will it tear them and their family up for good? (Third Story In The Forbidden Love Series)
1. Three Years Later

**Author's Notes: Hey everybody, I'm back with a third sequel to my Forbidden Love series. A lot of you have been asking for it, so here it is. I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: The first couple of chapters are going to be slow, but that is to build up the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1-Three Years Later**

It was a nice crispy summer morning in Montana and the small Brooks family was all tucked warmly in their beds fast asleep. After everything that they had been through, the family felt grateful for mornings like these. As usual, Punk was the first one up in the morning to get to work. Shortly after the whole Paul Heyman thing, Paul Levesque had offered Punk his job back at the police station and after a long talk with AJ, who gave him her blessing, Punk graciously took the job.

Rolling over in bed, Punk opened his eyes and saw his beautiful 5 month pregnant fiancée tuck under the covers trying to stay warm. He loved waking up early to watch her sleep on mornings like this. When AJ slept, she looked at peace with no signs of stress that occurred over the past three on her face.

About same time that AJ found out that she was pregnant with their daughter Ava, AJ and Jack-Jack started to have nightmares about what had happened at the warehouse when they were kidnapped. As a family they started the year long therapy process provided from the therapist from Punk's job.

Finally the nightmares disappeared and the family finally got to live the happy life that they had wanted. Sure there were a couple bumps in the road in the past three years, but they had overcome them and AJ and Punk were expecting their third child together. Just like the first two pregnancies, this one was unplanned, but it wasn't like they were preventing pregnancy anyways. It didn't matter to them and even though they hadn't met him yet, the small family was already in love with the little boy that they had named Trey Elijah Brooks.

Giving his lovely fiancée a kiss on her forehead and kissing her stomach were Trey was, Punk reluctantly got up to get ready for work. Once he was ready, he continued his morning routine and went to check on his other two kids.

His first stop was Ava's room that was next door to their room. Walking into her room, Punk smiled when he saw her fast asleep in her little toddler bed. He still couldn't believe that his baby girl had just turned three years old. She was getting so big and looked like her mother more and more each day. Little Ava had AJ's brown hair, exact features, her shy demeanor, and the same chocolate eyes that got him to do anything that she wanted. Yes Ava was a total daddy's girl and had Punk wrapped tightly around her little finger. Tucking her in a little bit better, Punk gave Ava a kiss before he went to check on her big brother Jack-Jack.

Walking two more doors down the hallway past Trey's nursery was Jack-Jack's room and anyone that would have approached could tell that it was his room because of the Iron Man stickers and the sign that read 'Jack-Jack's Room Keep Out!" but in Jack-Jack's handwriting. Opening the door, Punk found his son who was always the restless sleeper and was nearly hanging off his bed. Punk just chuckled silently to himself before putting his son properly in his bed. Taking a seat next to him for a second, Punk lifted his son's shirt to see the scare on his tiny chest.

Only at the short age of 5, Jack-Jack had undergone two major surgeries in his lifetime. One of them being when he was just an infant and the other was last year when he got sick and the doctor's found another hole in his heart. Punk and AJ hated seeing their son in pain after the surgery and poor little Ava had no clue on what was happening to her brother. Nevertheless being the strong little man that Jack-Jack was, he had overcame the surgery and was now as healthy as he could be.

Checking his phone, Punk saw that it was almost time to go, so he gave Jack-Jack a kiss on the head before he went downstairs to make some coffee before his partner came to get him. Around a quarter to 8, Punk received a text message from his partner letting him know that he was there for him. Grabbing his jacket and coffee, Punk rushed out the door and locked up before leaving.

"Hey man what's up?" Punk asked as he got in the truck and his partner drove away.

"Not much man I'm just tired. Poor Avery was up sick all night," his partner said who was none other than the only and only Dean Ambrose.

About a year and a half ago when Punk needed a new partner, Punk had convinced Dean to join the police force again and move to Montana to be his new partner. Ambrose did admit that he missed the action, so he packed up, bid farewell to Rollins and Reigns, and moved to Montana with his wife Layla and their three year old daughter Avery.

"That sucks man, I know that I hate it when my kids are sick, so I can bet that it must suck for you man," Punk told him. "It is however a good thing that we get out early today, so you can get some rest before tonight and tomorrow."

"Oh yeah you're totally right, I forgot about that. Speaking of which, are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" Dean asked him.

Of course Dean was referring to tomorrow being Punk and AJ's big wedding. Finally after almost six years of being together, Punk was ready to marry AJ. They had meant to do it sooner, but with everything from the therapy, Jack-Jack's surgery, Ava's birth, and now the new pregnancy, it made it difficult for them to even think about getting married. However once they knew that Jack-Jack was going to be fine and things calmed down, they had set a date and got everything planned out for the big day.

Punk let out a huge smile, "Oh I'm definitely ready man. April is going to her mom's later on today with the kids to make sure that everything is ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight and wedding tomorrow. We are so lucky that Eve and Alberto are letting us have the wedding at their house."

"I know man their house is so fucking huge! It's almost as big as the church that Layla and I got married in," Dean chuckled. He loved going to Eve and Alberto's house for parties.

"Ya well as much as I hate over the top things, their house is pretty cool. I just can't wait to call April my wife and we'll together forever. Not to mention that the honeymoon part is also every exciting," Punk grinned in excitement.

Dean laughed and shook his head, "You're too much man, but anyways where are you guys planning to go?"

Punk sighed him happiness as he thought about what was going to come, "April and I decided to stay at home for four days of kid less, jobless, unadulterated fun. Later on however, I plan on taking April to somewhere big like New York, Florida, or even maybe back to Hawaii."

"What about Chicago?"

"That's not going to happen anytime soon. There are just too many bad memories there for me and things are finally starting to get better. I would like to wait just a little bit longer before I take my family there," Punk explained to him.

Dean was about to respond when Punk's phone went off. When Punk looked at the caller id, but all it said was unknown. "Who is it?" Dean asked.

Punk shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it doesn't say."

"Well answer it, what if it's the station."

"Ok then hang on," he sighed as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

There was no response.

"Hello Detective Brook's phone…hello?"

Punk waited a couple more seconds before he hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know, they didn't answer. It must have been the wrong number or something. Anyways we better get the station before Paul yells at us again," Punk said putting his phone away.

"Ya totally, the last thing I want to do it be on traffic duty again," Dean chuckled and stepped on the gas. Work had to come first, but it would be all fun and games later.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, the first chapter of the third installment of the Forbidden Love series is up and running. So far things are looking up for the Brooks family and hurrah, Punk and AJ are finally getting married! Anyways, let me know what you thought of the chapter please. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews=new chapter!**


	2. Rehearsal

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. I hope you guys like the rest of this story and continue your love on support as always. Thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Guest who wrote:**

**Love aj/punk but you just make them so much better with your stories. Finally aj will become April Jeanette Brooks, I can't believe aj's pregnant**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**Also a big shout out to Montrel Shepard for the suggestion and I will keep it in mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Rehearsal **

After a long and boring day at work, Punk and Dean were on their way home. As usual, Paul had yelled at the two for being late again, so they were forced to be on traffic duty once again. It wasn't the best of jobs, but it gave the guys time to talk about things and mess around.

"Hey thanks for the ride man, when I get back next week I'll return the favor," Punk told Dean as they pulled up to his house.

"It's not a big deal man really, I like driving around really," Dean replied back. Truth be told, the only reason why Dean liked to drive them is because Punk was a scary driver and had road rage. "Anyways, say hi to AJ and the kids for me and I'll see you tonight," Punk nodded and waved goodbye to his friend as he drove away.

Walking up to the front door, Punk took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was about to come. "Hey guys Da…" he didn't even get to finish his sentence because he was tackled to the ground as soon as he stepped foot inside the house.

As he lay on the ground being smothered by his two children, from the kitchen he heard,  
"You two have better not have tackled your father again. He has a bad knee you know!" AJ then appeared in the doorframe with her arms crossed across her chest.

"We sowwy momma, but we miss daddy," Ava said in her little quite voice as she wrapped her arms around Punk's neck. She always did that to get out of trouble.

"Ya mommy, we didn't get to see daddy this morning and he worked super late last night, so we didn't get to see him before we went to bed," Jack-Jack said defending his actions. Much like his father, Jack-Jack always had an answer for everything.

Looking up at his fiancée, Punk could see that AJ wasn't happy with her kids and seemed a little stressed out. "I missed you two guys, but you need to mind your mother," he told them as he got up off the ground with Ava in his arms. "Hey Princess, how was your day?" he asked AJ as he walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

AJ sighed and rubbed her stomach, "It was so stressful Phil. There is so much to do before tonight and tomorrow. The florist called and said that they couldn't get the flowers that we wanted here in time for the wedding, the caterer wants to serve fish and I can't eat fish, and to top it all off, it might rain tomorrow!"

"April calm down Princess, everything is going to be okay. I'm sure that your mom, Layla, and even Kaitlyn will take care of everything. They do know how to get things done with words and force after all. If not, then I'll take care of it. As for the rain, they do make tents that we can cover your mom's backyard with. You're not supposed to be stressing out April. Have you had your nap today?" Punk said softly as he took her into his free arm. He hated seeing her so upset.

"No, Trey hasn't been letting me sleep lately. All he does is move around and likes to sit right on my bladder," AJ whined and rested her head on his shoulder, very close to crying.

Punk kissed the top of her head and said, "Well then I think Trey needs a talking to from daddy." He then leaned down till he was face to face with AJ's belly, "Listen here mister, you know that mommy and daddy love you, but you are being a bad boy right now and you need to calm down. You're making mommy tired and she needs a lot of rest for both you and her. Tell him guys, tell your little brother to be a good boy."

Ava stuck her little hand out and placed it on AJ's belly, "You be good boy Twey and let mommy sweep. She go night night."

"Ya Trey let mommy sleep please. Her and daddy are getting married tomorrow," Jack-Jack said happily. He was so excited that his parents were getting married and that he was going to have a baby brother.

As if Trey knew that he was in trouble, he quickly calmed down and AJ was finally at peace. "How's that Princess, did he calm down for you," Punk asked standing up.

For the first time in really all day, AJ let out a smile, "Yes he did, good job you guys. I guess Try did need a little talking too." Both Ava and Jack-Jack grinned happily at the praise and were happy that they were able to help their mom.

"Good, now since we have a big day ahead of us today and tomorrow, why don't you go lay down for a bit. I'll keep the kids occupied for a while," he insisted and kiss AJ's forehead. AJ nodded and kissed him and her kids before going upstairs to take a nap.

Once she went upstairs, Punk looked around the house and saw that it was full of the kids toys, "Alright you two, let's get this place cleaned up and when we are done we'll go get some ice cream." They kids jumped up and went straight to work cleaning. Ice cream had always done the trick.

About an hour later, the whole house was clean and so were the kids. After a seemingly innocent ice cream fight, Punk had no choice but to throw the kids into the bath before AJ woke up. Now it was time to get ready for the rehearsal dinner and with the kids content watching a movie, Punk went upstairs to wake up AJ.

Peaking in through the door, Punk could see that AJ was fast asleep in their bed clingy to his pillow. Somehow that smell of his cologne on his pillow was always enough to let AJ drift into a peaceful sleep. Taking a seat next to her on the bed, Punk placed his hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her awake, "It's time to wake up Princess. We have to start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner."

"Mmm…to comfy…don't want to get up," AJ said peacefully and went deep under the covers.

"I know baby, but it's our rehearsal dinner. I could try to get Dean to fill in for you, but I think it will be too awkward," he joked and took the covers off of her.

AJ giggled and stretched, "Ya that would be weird considering that he is already your best man, not to mention that it would be hard to explain to the kids as to why their dad is marrying their uncle."

Punk laughed at her comment and helped her up, "Well I'm glad that you're feeling better, because your sense of humor is back. Now we really need to get ready, so why don't you hop in the shower while I get the little terrors ready. All I have to do is take a quick shower and throw on my clothes real quick."

"Okay sounds good, but don't forget to wear black slacks, a dress shirt, and a tie," AJ reminded him as she walked towards the bathroom, but not before she paused to hear him whine.

"But baby you know that I hate wearing a monkey suit. I was only planning on wearing one for the actual wedding and that's it," he said doing what exactly as AJ predicted. Punk hated to be confined in tight clothes and always wore a t-shirt and shorts. Even for work he just wore a plain t-shirt, a loose pair of jeans, and a leather jacket.

AJ just shook her head, "Well to bad Punky, because you're wearing a "monkey suit" as you call whether you like it or not." She them walked into the bathroom and started to get ready.

* * *

Sometime later when everyone including Punk was dressed nicely, they all piled into AJ's car since Punk's truck was too small for all of them and drove to Eve and Alberto's house. When they got there, Punk and AJ unbuckled the kids and ran off towards the backyard where they often played. Taking AJ's hand in his, Punk walked her to the backyard where the rehearsal/wedding was going to be held.

"Wow mom it looks great out here," AJ said when she saw the set up. She was there earlier in the day, but it looked like nothing compared to what she saw now. Eve had even managed to get the flowers that the florist said she didn't have.

"Ya well it took some work, but Kaitlyn, Layla and I had managed to set everyone straight and got the things done like we wanted," Eve told her as they hugged.

AJ then turned her attention to Alberto who just got done greeting Punk. "So how are things looking, do you like them?" Alberto asked his soon to be son in law.

"Absolutely Alberto, you guys are amazing. I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you," Punk said before letting his fiancée hug her stepfather. If Alberto and Eve didn't step in to help them, he didn't know if they could have afforded to have something this nice. AJ certainly did deserve it.

Alberto just smiled and hugged his stepdaughter who was more like an actual biological daughter to him, "It's no problem mi hija, this is your big day and your big day and you deserve everything that you could ever want." He would anything for his family in order to see them happy.

"Thanks dad that means a lot to me and to Phil too. I'm glad that you guys are my parents," AJ said with tears in her eyes. She was more emotional that ever especially with this pregnancy.

Knowing that his fiancée hated having people see her this emotional, Punk decided to change the subject, "So are we still waiting on people or is everyone here?" He looked around and only saw his kids playing with their uncle Antonio who was now four years old.

"You guys are the last to arrive and everyone else is inside with Avery and Abby who are asleep," Eve told them. AJ and Punk nodded and they all went inside to get all the adults outside for the rehearsal.

For the first part of the rehearsal Punk along with his best man Dean and his boss Shawn Michaels who was officiating the wedding, went over their duties for the wedding and what not. Then they practiced the wedding march and paired Punk's groomsmen Dean and Kofi with AJ's bridesmaids Kaitlyn and Layla which was easy since they were all married. After the adults knew where their places were, it was the kids turn to learn their jobs. Ava was going to be the cute little flower girl, Jack-Jack was going to pull her in a wagon and Punk and AJ had chosen Antonio to be the ring bearer. Finally for the last part of the rehearsal, Shawn took AJ and Punk aside individually to go over their vows and give them some last minute advice.

Once everything was done, everyone got to enjoy a nice dinner that Alberto and Eve had put together. As they ate, speeches were given, stories were told, and everyone overall had a goodtime. Finally it was time to say goodbye and it was time for Punk to get his tired family home. Deciding to go against tradition, Punk and AJ decided to spend that evening together at home with their family.

As Punk was putting Jack-Jack to bed, he heard his phone ring and he quickly ran to his room to answer it. "Hello," he said out of breath. Just like last time, there wasn't an answer, "Hello is anyone there, this Detective Brooks." He waited a few more seconds before hanging up.

"Who was that Punky?" AJ asked getting into bed.

"I don't know it looked like the same number that called me earlier, but no one answered," he told her as he put his phone back on the charger.

AJ pulled back the covers for him and said, "It's probably some stupid prank caller. Now come get your butt into bed mister, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Punk did what he was told and turned off the lights before getting into bed. He gave AJ a quick kiss good night and held her as she fell asleep. It was definitely a long time coming, but he couldn't wait to marry the love of his life tomorrow.

* * *

**Yes chapter 2 is complete. I hoped that you guys liked it. I thought it would be nice to show a little interaction between Punk and his family. For the next two chapters the wedding will be broken up into two parts. With that being said, let me know what you guys thought about the chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	3. Wedding Part 1

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thank you for all of the reviews and support that I received for the last chapter. You guys rock and please keep them coming. I hope you like this chapter, it is super long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Jennybaby1 who wrote:**

**Aww cute chapter I've read the last two books like three times because it's so amazing I love how you put so much emotion into it, it makes u feel that that this is happening for real keep writing you're doing an awesome job and I love this story. PUNKLEE**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Wedding Part 1**

Today was the day that everyone had been waiting for especially the Brooks family as it was the day of Punk and AJ's wedding. After today they would all share the same last name and be the proper family that they wanted to be.

While everyone was busy getting their much needed rest for today, Jack-Jack was up early and was wide awake. He was so excited about today that he couldn't even sleep. He kept looking over at his Iron Man clock to check the time. He remembered AJ telling him that they would get up at 9 to start getting ready but he couldn't wait that long.

Wanting everyone to get up now, Jack-Jack got out of his bed and quietly walked to Ava's room. Opening the door, he saw that his little sister was fast asleep in her bed, but he didn't care. He went up to her, put the rail down on her bed, and shook his sister awake, "Wake up Ava today is mommy and daddy's wedding. You need to get up."

Ava just pulled her blankets tighter around her and growled at him, "No want to get up Jack-Jack. I's sweepy weave me lone."

"You can sleep later Ava c'mon lets go see if mommy and daddy are up," he said excitedly as he took her little hand and practically ripped her from her bed. He then dragged her to their parent's room and slowly opened the door.

Much to his disappointment, Punk and AJ were still fast asleep. Together Ava and Jack-Jack walked over to Punk's side of the bed and Jack-Jack began to poke at his father's face, "Daddy, daddy wake up. You're getting married today. Wake up daddy."

Punk began to stir and when he looked over at the clock he groaned, "It's barely 8 in the morning Jack-Jack. Go back to sleep for a little bit and I'll come wake you up when me and your mom get up."

"But daddy…"Jack-Jack whined. There was no way that he could go back to sleep now.

"Now Phillip, go back to bed," Punk groaned one last time at his son. Jack-Jack huffed and stomped his feet back to his room. Once he was gone, Punk sighed and looked down at the floor to see Ava falling asleep sitting up. "Did your stubborn brother wake you up too?" he asked his daughter who nodded her head and reached out to him. Without a second thought, Punk picked her up and placed her in the bed right beside him. He managed to fall asleep for a while until he felt someone poking him again. Opening his eyes he saw that it was Ava this time, "What is it baby girl?"

Ava just pointed to the foot of the bed and said, "Wook daddy it's Jack-Jack."

Punk looked over to where she was pointing and saw his son standing there with his water gun in his hands. "Jack-Jack what the hell are you doing? Don't you dare do it," Punk warned him as he turned to AJ who was waking up.

"What's going on Phil, who are you taking to?" she yawned.

"Look at your son April," Punk told her as he began to take cover with Ava who was giggling up a storm.

AJ looked over at Jack-Jack and saw what he was about to do, "Phillip Jack Brooks that thing better not be loaded or I swear I will…"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence, because Jack-Jack went through with his assault and began to shoot. As soon as the water hit them, the girls started to scream, Punk began to cuss, and Jack-Jack was laughing up a storm. Quickly handing Ava over to her mother, Punk hid them under the covers and began to battle his son for the water gun. Unfortunately Jack-Jack had the upper hand for a while and soaked his father, but as soon as the gun ran out of water, Punk grabbed Jack-Jack and took him straight to the bathroom.

"What are you doing Phil?" AJ asked her soon to be husband. She hoped that he wasn't going to spank her son, because she didn't believe in spanking. She had been hit by Elizabeth so many times that she swore to herself that she would never do the same to her own kids.

"It's okay April I'm just going to teach Jack-Jack here a lesson," he chuckled evilly as he turned on the shower to super cold and put his naughty son right under the water. AJ then walked into the bathroom with Ava in her arms to see Jack-Jack struggling under the water. "So Jack-Jack what do you say, are you going to be a good boy and never do that again," Punk playfully scowled his son.

Jack-Jack did his best to try to get away from his father, but it was no use Punk was just too strong for him. "Okay okay daddy, I won't do it again I promise," he giggle as he kicked and pushed against his father.

Punk looked over at AJ who nodded signaling him to get Jack-Jack go. "Alright then you're free to go, but you owe your mom and sister a big apology mister," Punk said as he turned off the shower and wrapped Jack-Jack in a towel.

With his head hanging low, Jack-Jack walked over to AJ and hugged her leg, "I'm sorry mommy and Ava, I was just excited and wanted you guys to wake up." He then looked up at his mother with big puppy dog eyes and let out a lone tear.

"It's okay baby just don't do it again," AJ said as she hugged him and rubbed his back. Little did she know that Jack-Jack was just playing her and like his sister, he knew how to get out of trouble especially when it came to his mom disciplining him.

"Ya Jack-Jack no be sad I have fun," Ava giggled cutely and that caused everyone else to laugh with her. She always knew how to lighten up the mood no matter what was going on.

Grabbing a towel and drying himself off, Punk looked into their bedroom and was that it was a mess with water and blankets everywhere. "Alright you three, let's get this placed cleaned up. We have a big day ahead of us and we need to start moving," the kids shouted in glee and quickly started to clean. Jack-Jack's plan had worked after all and everyone was wide awake and excited for the wedding.

Sometime later when everything and everyone was dressed and ready to leave, the guys and girls went their separate ways. AJ and Ava were the first leave and the kissed the boys goodbye before they made their way over to Erica's house and then the boys locked up the house and left to go get ready at Dean's.

* * *

At Eve's house…

As soon as AJ and Ava walked into the house, they saw that it was full of people running around like crazy. There were people cooking, setting up chairs and tables, and getting a giant tent set up in the back incase that it started to rain. "AJ, Ava, guys made it," Eve said happily as she took Ava into her arms and hugged her tight. She loved having a granddaughter.

"I know sorry we're late, but Jack-Jack decided to have a water fight indoors this morning and we had to clean up," AJ told her mother as they walked upstairs to get ready.

"Well you have nothing to worry about here sweetheart. Things are almost ready for the wedding and I expected to be done by the time everyone gets here," Eve said determined as they walked into the room where the bridesmaids were. There was nothing that was going to ruin her daughter's wedding.

When they walked into the room, AJ and Ava were immediately swarmed by the other girls. "Oh my god I can't believe that you're getting married today!" Kaitlyn shouted excitedly. She remembered how ecstatic AJ was for her wedding and now it was time for Kaitlyn to be ecstatic for her best friend.

AJ smiled brightly, "I know, I can't believe it either. It's been a long time coming, but I can't wait to become Mrs. Brooks." She had been waiting for this moment ever since she first met Punk and now it was like a dream come true.

"I know what you mean AJ, I felt the same way when I married Dean. Today is your big day, so enjoy it," Layla told her. "Besides I have some news that will make you even more excited. I got a call from Kelly and Seth last night and they flew in for the wedding. They are resting at the hotel now, but they'll be here for the ceremony. Unfortunately Trish and Roman couldn't come because she went into labor ahead of schedule. They send their love though."

"Really that's awesome I can't wait to see them again. I missed those two so much!" AJ smiled. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get this party started," the girls agreed and we're just in time for their breakfast to arrive.

"Alright girls are you almost ready?" AJ called out from the bedroom. After having a light breakfast, the girls took turn doing each other's makeup and hair as well as doing their daughter's hair. Now it was time to put on their dresses and AJ couldn't wait to see what they looked like.

"Ya AJ were ready," Layla said coming out of the bathroom with Avery right behind her. Both mother and daughter were wearing light blue dresses that match what Dean was wearing. The only exception between the dresses was that Layla's had a V-neck that tied behind her neck and Avery and white lace that went around the boarder of the dress and was little bit more modest.

Next Trish and Abby came out wearing green dresses that matched Kofi's tux. Trish's dress was short, form fitting, and had no sleeves while Abby had on a nice green summer dress with some with small white flowers on it. "So how do we look?" Trish said as she smoothed out her dress.

"You guys look amazing Trish. I think we made a good choice on the color scheme for the different families. Now where is my baby, I want to see how she looks," AJ said excitedly. Even though AJ didn't really like dress up when she was younger, she loved dressing up her daughter in all kinds of cute clothes and so did Ava.

"Here she comes momma, here's my little Ava girl," Eve said as she brought Ava out from the bathroom. To match her brother, Ava was wearing a cute red dress with tiny black hearts on it and a black belt with a bow that was sown on it. In Eve's eyes, Ava looked exactly like AJ did when she was her age.

With tears in her eyes, AJ went over and hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh look how precious you look baby," she cooed as she held Ava. Now with this pregnancy AJ was very emotional and would cry at the drop of the dime.

Ava however loved being babied and didn't mind it all. "I pwetty momma, I wook like a pwincess," she said in her tiny toddler voice. She loved her dress and even picked it out herself.

"Yes you do Ava girl. Now I think it's momma's turn to get dress, don't you think?" Eve asked her granddaughter as she took her from her mother's arms. Ava just nodded excitedly as she watched her mom and aunt's go into the bathroom.

Awhile later, AJ came out in her wedding dress and there was not a dry eye in the room. "Wow momma you look pwetty," Ava smiled brightly at her mother.

AJ's wedding dress was slim and white that fit very well to her body. It was slightly bunched up near the chest area, but not too much and had diamonds that ran in between her breasts. "Thank you baby, do you think daddy will like it?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes vewy much," Ava said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well we're going to find out soon, because it's time to go downstairs. Your dad just texted me and said that Phil and the guys arrived and everyone is out back ready to go," Eve told AJ who instantly got butterflies in her stomach. It was show time.

* * *

Earlier At Dean's house…

Across town Punk and Jack-Jack were getting ready at Dean's along with Kofi. "So are you ready to take the big plunge?" Kofi asked his best friend as they sat around the kitchen table after having a small breakfast.

"Fuck ya man, it's been a long time coming but I am finally ready to call April my wife," Punk smiled as he held Jack-Jack in his lap. A part of him was sad, because he knew that he should have done this years ago, but at the same time he was excited to finally the big plunge as Kofi called it.

"I think you're right about that one man. I mean think about it you are in a safe stable relationship, you both have a stable paying job, and you have two soon to be three wonderful kids. It's a major step forward than when you lived in Hawaii, who knows what would have happened if you married AJ back then."

Jack-Jack's eyes widened when he heard what Dean had said, "You almost married mom in Hawaii?" He vaguely remembered that his dad had lived in Hawaii when he was a baby, but he didn't know that his mom used to live there too.

Punk nodded and kissed the top of his son's head, "Yes I almost did buddy, but you sick when you were in your mommy's belly and you had to leave Hawaii without me." He didn't want to tell his son that his mom had actually broke up with him and left him, so he decided to tell him the partial truth about him being sick.

"Well I'm glad that you didn't marry mom there daddy, because I wouldn't have been able to see it and neither would have Ava," Jack-Jack nodded. He only wished that Trey would have been born to see it too.

"Speaking of weddings, we better get a move on gentleman or else we are going to be late for the wedding," Kofi spoke up as they began to clear off the table. He remembered how they were late for his own wedding and Kaitlyn nearly killed him and Punk.

Once they were done cleaning the kitchen, they went over and got their tuxes out from the dry cleaner bags that they were in. "Guys don't forget that John is coming here to get April's present so help him in okay?" Punk said as he took Jack-Jack to the bathroom to get ready. In less than 2 hours he was going to marry the love of his life and he couldn't wait.

An hour later after everyone was showered and dressed, Punk stood in the living room waiting to see how his groomsmen looked, "Alright already you three take longer than a woman. Come out already so I can see if you're up to standards."

Kofi came out first shaking his head at his friend. He was wearing a black tux with a green vest. Next Dean came out wearing a similar style tux as Kofi, but with a light blue vest that really made his eyes pop. Finally Jack-Jack was the last to come out and he was wearing a little black tux with a red vest. He looked so cute.

"How do I look daddy, do I look like Tony Stark?" Jack-Jack asked as he turned around showing off. He looked like a little player like Tony Stark aka Iron Man that he idolized.

"Yes you do son, you look so handsome. As for you two, you two look like shit," Punk joked with his friends who flipped him off. "No I'm just playing you guys look good."

Dean smiled at his best friend, "Awe thanks man and you look good too. AJ is going to freak when she sees you and Jack-Jack."

Punk looked down at his attire to make sure that it was in order, "Thanks man I got to admit that I do look good even though I hate wearing a monkey suit." What Punk's monkey suit looked like was an all-black tux with a black vest and red tie. He looked very handsome.

Just then the doorbell rang and everyone knew that it was John who was coming over to pick up something from Punk. Jack-Jack quickly ran over to the door and opened it up. "Hi Uncle Jack, are you ready for the wedding?" he asked his favorite uncle.

"Yes Jack-Jack I'm very excited for your mom and dad," John said as he hobbled his way into the house with his crutches. It turns out that a year after John was diagnosed as being parlayed, he began to feel a sensation below the waist and found that he could move his feet a little bit. After talking to his doctor, John began physical therapy to try to walk again and now here he was two years later able to walk with crutches to assist him.

"Hey John how was the drive over here?" Punk asked as he helped him to the couch to sit down. He was glad that his friend was able to walk again but always felt a little guilty for John getting shot no matter how many times John told him that it wasn't.

Taking off his crutches, John sat comfortably on the couch, "It was fine, I'm just really enjoying driving again. I love the fact that I'm back to being independent again." John hated depending on people to help him and now that he was able to help himself was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "So you called and said that you had something for me Punk?"

Punk nodded and went over to his bag to pull out a black velvet jewelry box, "I appreciate you coming here man. I wanted April to wear this for the wedding today. What do you think?" He handed John the box.

"This is amazing Punk, I'm sure that she'll love it," John smiled at what he was looking at in the box. Everyone looked at what John was holding and agreed with him.

"Alright guys as much as I hate to break this up, it's time to get a move on. The ceremony starts in an hour," Dean said stepping right into his best man duties.

All the guys nodded and all got up to start collecting their things before they left. However just as they were about to leave, Punk's cellphone went off. "Hello…hello…is anyone there?" he said answering it. Just like last time, there was no answer and Punk was starting to get pissed, "Look whoever you are I am getting sick of this stupid game that you are playing. Today is the biggest day of my life and your stupid little game is not going to ruin it. If you call again and don't answer, I will find whoever you are and kill you. This is your first and only warning."

He hung up the phone angrily just as Jack-Jack came into the room, "Are you okay daddy? You look a little mad."

Punk just gave his son a sincere smile, "Ya buddy I'm fine, c'mon let's get a move on before we're late." In just under and hour, he would be a married man.

* * *

**It's almost time ladies and gentlemen, the wedding of one April and Phil is almost here. It is going to be one heck of a chapter to write. I also can't believe how much of a troublemaker Jack-Jack is, but what would we expect seeing as his father is Punk lol. Don't forget to let me know how you thought of the chapter. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	4. Wedding Part 2

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story. You guys rock, please keep them coming, thanks. Please don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story. Also I do not own Love is and Best That I Can by the Backstreet Boys that I use in this story. **

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too..**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote:**

**I like how Punk did that Taken line at the end. "I will find whoever you are and kill you" I have a lot of suspects that is calling Punk. Glad to see John being able to walk again. But this story is going to get sad as hell soon. I can feel it!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Wedding Part 2**

Together all the girls and their daughters made their way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs was John patiently waiting to give AJ Punk's present. "Oh my god John you look so handsome," AJ said giving him a hug. Even after all these years, John was still one of her best friends.

"Thanks and you look beautiful AJ. Punk sure is a lucky guy to still have you all these years, Heck any man in the world would love to be in his position right now," John smiled as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He still loved her after all, but learned to keep them at bay.

AJ grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Don't worry John I'm sure you'll find that special someone soon. I mean look at you, you're great with kids, you're a nice caring man, and you love everyone around you. You're the perfect package John."

John just shrugged his shoulders, "Well I don't know about that, but I will take your word for it. Anyways, the reason why I am here is that Punk wanted me to give this to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewelry box and gave it to her.

AJ quickly opened it up and when she saw what was inside, her eyes lit up, "Oh my, it's beautiful." She pulled out the necklace that Punk had given her. The necklace with a charm that was gold and shaped like a heart and along the right edge was all of their birthstones.

"That's what I said, but Punk is freaking out about it. He is afraid that Trey's birthstone will change and the necklace will be ruined," John told her as he put it on her neck.

"No it's perfect, I love it," AJ said with tears in her eyes. Just then Alberto came up to the two, "Hi dad, you look nice."

Alberto smiled at his daughter, "Gracias mi hija, I hate to break this up, but we are ready to start." The music had already started to play and the couples started to line up.

AJ nodded and gave John one last hug before she went off with Alberto. "Thank you for all of this dad, I mean it. You make mom happy, you're an awesome dad to me and Antonio, and you have done so much for me, Phil, and the kids," she told her stepdad with pure raw emotion.

"I do those things because I love you guys. You know that I never had a real family growing up in Mexico, but when I started to think about having a family that I would do anything for them in order to see them happy. You, your mom, Antonio, Phil and the niño's are that family now. You and Phil don't owe me a thing as long as you're happy," Alberto said sincerely.

"We are happy dad, more now than ever. Even after all the bad that we have gone through, we were able to see a bright and happy future that waited for us. I can't imagine any other life without Phil or the kids," she said rubbing her pregnant belly. She loved her life.

Alberto just smiled and took her arm Alberto just Smiled and took her arm

"Well then, let's go get the rest of your happy ending mi hija. The wedding is starting."

The wedding...

Waiting at the other end of the alter for his bride was Punk and he started to get he heard the wedding music that they had picked out starting to play. "Calm down son, she isn't going anywhere," Shawn said trying to calm the nervous groom down.

"I can't help it Shawn, I've been waiting a long time for this moment," Punk said anxiously as the wedding party began to walk down the aisle.

First the best man and maid of honor Dean and Kaitlyn were the first to make their way down the aisle. They chatted a bit about how nervous Punk looked and how happy they were for their friends. Next Kofi and Layla made their way down the aisle and had the same feelings as their friends ahead of them. After the groomsman and bridesmaid finished their walk, it was time for the cutest part of the wedding, the kids. Jack-Jack had appeared first with a big smile on his face as he looked at his dad and right behind him was the wagon that he was pulling that contained Antonio and Ava who were also happy that they were in wedding. As they made their way down the aisle, everyone was gushing at how cute they were. Once they got to the alter, Dean took the rings from Antonio and Eve came up to get her son and grandkids. Finally it was the moment that everyone was waiting for, the bride was about to walk down the aisle.

The music quickly changed and everyone turned to look at the wooden doors at the beginning of the aisle and watched as they opened up revealing Alberto and AJ. Everyone gasped at how beautiful she looked. As AJ looked at all of the guests and recognized a few faces including Seth and Kelly with their two year old son Seth Jr. sitting in Seth's lap. Finally AJ made eye contact with the man that would be her husband. He looked so handsome in his all black suit and from what she could see, he was even crying a little bit too.

Finally they stopped in front of the alter and Shawn spoke up, "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Alberto replied before giving AJ's hand to Punk. "You better continue to take good care of her and the niño's too," he told Punk.

"Don't worry sir, I will it the day that I die," he told his soon to be father in love with respect as he walked AJ up to the alter. "You look beautiful Princess," he then told his bride to be. She looked like an angel in his eyes right now.

AJ just blushed at his comment, "Thank you Punky and you look handsome too."

It was at that moment that Shawn cleared his throat and whispered, "I agree, you both look nice, but can I please continue?" AJ and Punk turned red and nodded their heads. "Okay then, ladies and gentleman, friends and family, we are gathered here today to join April and Phil in marriage. Today is only one moment in their lives that will be remembered and cherished forever. In all the years that they have been together, they have endured some things that we could never possibly imagine. Nevertheless, they stuck it out together and fought through the bad times so that they could enjoy the good ones. Together they have created a wonderful life with two kids and another one on the way. Now with only one final goal left, April and Phil have chosen to be joined together in the ultimate achievement of marriage. At this time the bride and groom have prepared their own vows to share with us today. Phil, would you like to go first?"

"Uh ya sure," he said nervously as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. Clearing his throat, Punk read what was on the paper in his shaking hands, "April, for the past three weeks ever since we decided to write our own vows, I have struggled with what I wanted to say. Not because I didn't know what to say, but because I don't know how to say it. So I thought back to when we were first together and what you have taught me about love and this is what I came up with…

Once there was a time love was just a myth  
It just wasn't for real, didn't exist  
Till the day you came into my life  
You forced me to think twice  
I didn't have too much, no I wasn't rich  
Gave me belief someday I'd be more than this  
That's why until this day I'm still your man  
Cause you made me understand that

Love is kisses in a bean bag chair  
The two of us but no one there  
Love is the moment that I climb the stairs  
To hold you in my arms after we make love

Love is waking up to see your face  
Or kissing in the morning rain  
Love is the only thing that keeps me sane  
At the end of the day is that I've got you

You're my secret place where I can be myself  
You connect with me like nobody else  
Even though our circumstances changed  
Our love still remains  
Meet me on the ground, still you help me fly  
You taught me to be patient, I taught you to rely  
So no matter what tomorrow brings  
We got the simple things cause

Love is  
A Sunday morning with the blanket wrapped around your waist  
Love is  
The way your lips seem to curve  
When you say my name  
Love is  
And when I'm stressing like the world's turning upside down  
Girl it all makes sense when you're around cause  
At the end of the day is that I've got you

When Punk was finished, he looked up from his paper and saw that AJ was in tears and was moved by his words and truth be told, he was tearing up a little himself. "That's what I think about when I see you April. I see someone that I love more than life itself and I think that I have proven it time and time again. Love you so much Princess and I can't wait to be your husband and continue to be a great father to our three wonderful children," he concluded as he let the tears fall down his face. There was no shame in it.

"Thank you for those wonderful words Phil, now April would you please read yours," Shawn said politely.

Wiping the tears from her face, AJ took the piece of paper that Kaitlyn had given her and read her vows, "Phil before we even met, I was in a dark place no doubt about it. However when you came into my life, I knew instantly that you were there to make it better. When I think about how much you have changed me, no rather saved me, this is what I think about you…

Some say that love isn't fair,  
But they don't know you and me,  
And when they tell me that love doesn't last that long,  
That's when I look at you,

I'll be standing by your side,  
I'm gonna love you the best that I can,  
You're my heart and you're my best friend,  
And I promise till the end,

I'm gonna love you the best that I can

Time cannot tear us apart,  
Were stronger than yesterday,  
And though we've travelled so far you're still close to me,  
Love changes everything,

You're the views and the valleys,  
You're not alone,  
And when the worlds upside down,  
You know, I'm there,  
And anytime I feel afraid,  
That's when I look at you,

With the best that I can,  
I will love you,  
The very best I can,  
From this moment, till the very end,  
I'm gonna love you the best that I can

"You're always going to be the man for me Phil. There is no other that can take your place. You're an amazing man to me and an even wonderful father to our children. I'm glad that they have someone like you to look too. No matter what may lie ahead for us, I know that we can get through it together," AJ said in tears. She prayed and thanked God every day for allowing Punk to enter her life and to bring them even close when they were apart.

"Thank you for those heartfelt vows April. Now may I please have the rings please," Shawn asked and Dean gave them to him. Shawn did a little silent prayer then continued. "Phil please take AJ's left hand and please ready this as you do," he handed Punk a note card to read.

Taking a deep breath and looking into AJ's eyes, he ready, "April, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness for forever and always. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you and I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows that we have spoken today at our wedding." He then handed Shawn back the card and then placed the ring on AJ's finger.

"April, please do the same and read this to Phil as you place the ring on his finger."

"Phil, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness for forever and always. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you and I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows that we have spoken today at our wedding," AJ handed Shawn the card and placed the ring on Punk's finger.

"Phil, April, it takes a major commitment to do what you two did here today. Marriage is something that is sacred and you should never take it for granted. With that being said, ladies and gentle by the power invest in me by the State of Montana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Phil, you may kiss your bride," Shawn smiled.

Punk walked closer to AJ and took her cheek into his hand before he planted a soft passionate kiss on her lips. AJ quickly wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened it. Everyone started to laugh especially when Jack-Jack decided to break it up, "Okay you too jeez, get a room."

Punk and AJ quickly broke apart and were bright red. Shawn just shook his head and laughed, "Well said Jack-Jack. Now ladies and gentleman may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Brooks!"

Everyone cheered and some whistles were heard as Punk and AJ walked down the aisle finally united as husband and wife. It took a long time, but it was well worth the wait.

* * *

**Wooooo Punk and AJ are finally married! Sorry for the wait, but this chapter was a little hard to write. Next time should we go to the reception and get a little teaser of the honeymoon. I hoped you like the chapter and let me know if you did.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	5. Reception

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the love and support for the last chapter as well as this story. Please keep them coming, they mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**LeCrazz who wrote:**

**I think I teared up a bit there. Such a nice chapter, very well written. The vows were lovely, you captured both of their personalities so well and this chapter was such a pleasure to read. Thank you!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5–Reception**

As soon as the wedding ceremony was over, Punk, AJ, and the wedding party were immediately taken away for pictures while the staff was outside setting up for the reception. "I can't believe that my little girl is finally married!" Eve said as she hugged her daughter.

"I know I can't believe it either," AJ cried as she hugged her mother back. "I'm so happy  
that we were able to do this now rather than later when I could have been bigger," she rubbed her belly and smiled.

"Hey I happen to like it when you're big, it just means that our baby is almost here," Punk said walking up to his wife and giving her a kiss on the head. He still couldn't believe that AJ was his wife now and he was her husband. He never thought that this would happen especially after what his parents told him how no one would ever love him enough to marry him.

AJ just let out a giggle, "Well I'm glad you think so Punky, but this is the last time that you'll ever see me this big. I think that three Brooks kids are enough thank you." She loved her children dearly, but she couldn't see herself doing this a fourth time

Punk smiled and rubbed her belly. He understood perfectly where his wife was coming from, "I think I'll have to agree with you on that one Princess. Three is a perfect number and I don't want us to be too outnumbered."

Just then Seth, Kelly, and Seth Jr. walked into the room and the girls let out a scream. "Oh my god I can't believe that you guys are here!" AJ said excitedly as she ran up to Kelly and gave her a big hug. They hadn't seen their friends in over a year.

"I know we can't believe it either, but this is a big day for you guys and we knew that we had to be here for it," Kelly told her. Layla came over to them and the three girls continued to talk about how beautiful the wedding was as well as AJ's pregnancy.

Meanwhile Punk and Dean were busy talking to Seth. "So how's Hawaii man? Do you miss us yet?" Dean asked his buddy. He knew that he missed the guys back in Hawaii, but he and his family were happy here in Montana.

Seth just shrugged his shoulders, "Hawaii is fine man, it's the same old same old. I still work at the shop, but Mark as made me a manager so that's exciting. Roman however quit to me a stay at home dad, so it's just me there now. As for if we miss you guys of course we do. Hawaii just started to get exciting when we guys were all there."

"We miss you guys too Seth and who knows if you guys miss us that you guys miss us that much, you guys can move here. Seth Jr will have friends here, were here, and we can even get you a job too," Punk told him. Montana wasn't such a bad place to live after all.

"Ya who knows, I'll keep that thought in mind and I'll even speak to Kelly about it. If we do decided to move, I would want to do it before Seth gets any older," Seth told them. He was very open to the idea.

Just then Eve came up to them with Ava in her arms, "Sorry to bother you, but Phil, AJ, it's time for the reception." Punk and AJ nodded and followed her to the back door.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Brooks!" John announced over the Microphone. He asked AJ and Punk if he could be the DJ for and they were happy to let him do it.

Everyone nodded and Clapped as they entered the room with Jack-Jack and Ava by their side. Taking a seat at the main table, Punk and AJ signed the marriage to make everything official and chatted with a few wedding guests before it was time for the dances. Punk and AJ took to the floor first and danced slowly as the whispered sweet nothings to each other. Then it was time for the father-daughter dance and while Alberto danced with AJ, Punk got to dance with little Ava.

Once the dances were done it was time for dinner and for the speeches to take place. "Can I have everyone's please," Dean announced. Everyone turned to look at him. "Hello, I'm Dean Ambrose Phil's best man and I just wanted to say thank you for coming here today to celebrate with the bride and groom. Now I met AJ and Punk in Hawaii 5 years ago on a beach were my friends and I were playing football. When I first saw the couple, I knew that Phil was really in love with AJ. He was so protective of her and not just, because she was pregnant with their son Jack-Jack at the time, but because he didn't want anyone to take away his one true love. As I continued to get to know them, I saw how their love for each other grew and kept them both filled with strength as they were tested in some serious ways. Nevertheless, it was that love that helped them overcome the serious obstacles that were thrown at them and now here they are enjoying a wonderful life together with three awesome kids. Phil, AJ, you guys have taught my wife and I that true love does exist if you take the time to really find it. Phil, you alone have taught me a lot of things too. You have taught me that how to be a good lover, friend, and husband to my beautiful wife Layla and you also taught me how to be a wonderful father to my beautiful daughter Avery. Phil, AJ, I wish you guys the best and all the best of luck. To Phil and AJ!"

"To Phil and AJ!" everyone else replied.

Next it was Kaitlyn's turn to give her speech, "Hello everyone and thanks for coming. I know that it means a lot to the lovely couple here. I'm AJ's best friend Kaitlyn and I have known here since we were both little. When we were younger, we would watch movies about Princesses finding their Prince's and as cheesy as it sounds, we wished that we were those Princesses. Now here we are years later I got my Prince and now AJ has gotten her Prince too. Phil is certainly the man that AJ has been waiting for. He is kind, caring, loving, respectable and intelligent. Yes Phil and I have had our share of disagreements, but deep down I knew that he was the right man for my best friend. He treats AJ like she is the only woman in the world and he treats their three wonderful kids the same way. I have never seen so much love in one family, then with the Brooks family. Phil, AJ, I wish that you guys continue to have a wonderful like together and that you have many more wonderful years to come. To Phil and AJ everybody!"

"To Phil and AJ," everyone cheered again as Punk and AJ went over and gave Dean and Kaitlyn a hug.

Once the speeches were done, the newly married chatted with their wedding guests for a while before it was time for AJ to throw her bouquet and for Punk to take off her garter. Everyone cheered and whistled as they watched Punk dive under AJ's dress to get the garter and when he came back out, it was in his teeth. They just looked at each other and blushed. Next all the girls and guys lined up and the couple threw the garter and bouquet into the crowd. John was the one that ended up catching the garter and somehow Ava ended up with bouquet. Laughing, John swooped her up into his arms and took her to the dance floor for a quick dance. Finally it was time for them to cut the cake. Punk cut each of them small pieces of cut and they ended up smashing it in each other's faces.

With all the wedding logistics taken care of, everyone continued to party into the night, but Punk had other ideas. He wanted to get AJ alone quick and get their honeymoon started. Quickly saying goodbye to everyone and hugging their children goodbye, Punk took AJ's hand and practically dragged her to the car.

"Phil calm down, we have a week to spend alone together," AJ laughed as Punk sped off in their car like a mad man. She had never seen this him this excited in a longtime.

"I know baby, but we never had this much alone time before and besides, I want to make love to my wife for the first time," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. AJ just shook her head and let him risk getting a speeding ticket.

Finally making it home safely, Punk helped his wife out of the car. Taking her hand, he led her to the door of their house and picked her up into his arms. "We got to stick to at least one tradition," he smiled carrying her through the threshold.

He didn't put her down however and continued to carry her upstairs. When they got there, Punk placed her on the bed and laid down next to her. "Well thank you for the ride Mr. Brooks," AJ smiled reaching up to cup his face. He looked so handsome.

"You're welcome Mrs. Brooks. I couldn't just let you walk up here all alone now could I? You might have run away from me without a second thought," he joked and turned his head to kiss her palm.

AJ giggled, "I would never do that to my husband. I love you more than life itself." She then pulled his head down for a kiss.

Punk kissed her for a few seconds before he pulled away, "I love you to baby more than you'll ever know." He then leaned down and kissed her lips again.

Moaning, AJ pulled his head down again and deepened the kiss. Punk moved between her legs making sure he was cautious of her belly. "Take off your clothes Phil, I want to feel you," AJ panted heavily.

"Not as much as I want to feel you. I love your pregnant body," Punk told her as he removed his jacket and helped her sit up.

Reaching up, AJ started to undo the buttons on his vest and shirt while he searched for the zipper on her dress. Finally he was able to find it and unzipped it, letting the dress fall to the floor. Meanwhile AJ completely rid Punk of his shirt and vest and was shocked by what she saw.

"Do you like it baby? I got it for you and for you only," Punk said lovingly as he turned to the side and showed off his new tattoo to his wife. About a week ago, Punk went to the best tattoo artist that he could find and got a portrait done of AJ on the other side of his ribs along with their wedding date on the other.

"I love it Phil, it is so beautiful. Nobody has ever done something like this for me, thank you," AJ said with tears in her eyes. She loved all the tattoos on his body. It was like he was a work of art.

Punk smiled and gently pushed AJ back down on the bed and kissed her lips. As AJ rubbed her hands up and down his bare chest, Punk drove his tongue into her mouth and caressed her tongue with his. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Punk kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck. Moaning, AJ turned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.

From there, he worked his way down her neck to the valley between her breasts. Reaching down behind her, Punk unclasped her bra and took it off her body. Her breasts were already tender because of the pregnancy, so when he gently grasped them, AJ let out a gasp of pleasure, "Oh Phil."

Punk let out a cocky smile before he leaned down to take one breast into his mouth causing AJ to arch her back in pleasure. As he sucked one breast, he used his other hand to squeeze and flick her nipple. AJ just continued his to moan and grip hair tightly. Switching sides, Punk made sure that he gave her other breast equal attention. When he felt that her breasts were taken care of, Punk began moving lower down her body placing kisses all along her belly before venturing even lower. Putting his fingers in the waist band of her panties, he pulled them down her body and over her heels that were definitely going to stay on.

"Wow look at that, you're already wet for me baby," Punk teased as he ran his finger up and down her slit gathering her wetness on his finger before he put it in his mouth, "And you taste good too."

"What can I say, you just have that affect me. Besides, it's been a while since we were intimate," AJ teased back. Both she and Punk had made a vow when they set their wedding date to remain abstinent until their big day. So needless to say, she was aching for him.

Punk just smirked and got in between to taste her. He started by running his tongue up and down her slit gathering as much of her wetness as he could before he plunged his tongue inside of her. AJ immediately screamed his name in pleasure and gripped the sheets tightly in her fists. Punk knew that she was getting turned on even more and quickly replaced his tongue with his fingers so that he could take her nub into his mouth. At this point AJ was in pure ecstasy and very close to coming. Punk continued to thrust his fingers out at a rapid speed which further helped AJ reach her peak and she came hard screaming his name.

Removing his fingers, he lapped up her wetness and kissed his way back up her body to her lips. "Take off the rest of your clothes for me Phil," AJ panted when they broke apart. Punk did what he was told and stood up to take off his shoes and his pants.

Once he was completely naked, Punk got back in between her legs and once again captured her lips. As they slowly sensually made out, AJ snuck her hand in between them and wrapped her hand around his hardened member. "Oh fuck baby," Punk moaned as he felt her stroke him up and down.

AJ did what she was told and continued to stroke him as they continued to make out. She matched their speed of their tongues and every time their tongues would grind against each other, she would stoke him up and then back down again. Punk loved it when he hands were on him and started to thrust into her hand. Knowing by his breathing, AJ knew that he was close to coming, so she gently gave him a slight squeeze and that was he needed. He came with a groan and split his seed all over her hand and both their stomachs.

"Oh shit sorry baby, I'll go get a towel," he said out of breath as he tried to recover. He hated coming on her when she was pregnant. It just didn't feel right.

"No it's okay really and we can clean it up later. Right now I really want you in me," AJ reassured him. Even though he didn't like it, AJ like it when he marked her with his seed. It was just a reminder of how she was able to make him feel good.

Sighing and nodding his head, and settled back in between her legs. He gave AJ one last kiss before he lined himself pulled and pushed inside of her. They both let out a groan of pleasure and Punk stilled for a second to let AJ adjust to him. Once she nodded, Punk started off with a nice slow pace enjoying every minute of being inside his wife. "Fuck baby you feel so good," he groaned in her ear.

AJ turned her ear and gently bit his ear lobe, "So do you baby, but you need to go faster please." She could take this slow pace.

Punk nodded and started to move faster to a pace that she knew that she like. Both knew that they wouldn't be able to last long, so tried to enjoy as much of it as they could. This was only one of a week-long session of love making. As Punk continued to thrust into her, AJ brought her legs up around him and dug her heels into him and Punk loved it. They were defiantly going to have AJ wear the again.

As they felt themselves reaching their peaks the unthinkable started to happen, the phone started to ring. "Fuck, why now?" Punk whined not wanting to stop.

"Just leave it, if it's an emergency, someone would come over," AJ told him. She didn't want to stop either and lucky the phone stopped ringing, so he didn't stop.

However that only lasted so long, because the phone started to ring again. "Second time means it's important. We got to stop," Punk panted. He was so close to coming.

AJ just pulled him closer to him. "Don't stop, for the love of god don't stop," she was right at the edge and could care less how was on the other end of the phone.

Nodding his head Punk increased the speed of his thrust a little bit more just enough to send them both over the edge. They both came hard screaming each other's name and Punk filled AJ to the brim with his seed. Feeling his strength fading, Punk quickly pulled out of her and laid down next to his tired wife. "How was that baby?" he asked her once they calmed down.

"It was wonderful Phil as always," AJ smiled and cuddled up next to him. "Who was calling by the way?"

Punk shrugged his shoulder and checked his phone, "It was that damn number that keeps calling, but at least they left a number this time." He dialed his voicemail and couldn't believe what he heard.

* * *

**Dun dun dun cliffhanger. I wonder who is on the phone. Anyways that was one hot chapter and I'm glad that Punk and AJ are finally married. It took a long time, but they deserve each other and deserve to be happy. Let me know what you thought of the chapter please. Your input makes this story run. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews= new chapter!**


	6. Important

Authors Notes:

Hey guys it is with deep regret that I must inform you that I will be stopping Love Cam Conquer All because it seems that people aren't supporting it or following it. I will be working on a new story now with a Dean/AJ pairing as well as trying to finish my songfic story Songs Of Punk and AJ. I'm sorry if you were enjoying this story but maybe I'll continue it at a later time. Let me know how you feel and maybe I'll reconsider.

-lilcmpunkfan


	7. Phone Home

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone due to the overwhelming amount of reviews telling me not to quit this story, I have decided to reconsider and continue on with this story. I had no idea so many of you were still reading and enjoying this story thus far. I hope that this story continues to meet your standards. Also I was thinking about doing a Dean/AJ story but it will now be another Punk/AJ story. Thank you all once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: I just wanted to give a big shout out to everyone who encouraged me to continue writing this story including Montrel Shepard who messaged me a nice encouraging message. Thank you all once again.**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Phone Home**

Picking up his phone, Punk dialed his voicemail and he couldn't believe what he had heard…

"_H…Hey…hey big brother, it's umm…it's Chaleen. Sorry about all the calls recently, Cassie was too chicken shit to talk to you. Anyways umm…Cassie said something about today being your wedding day, so umm…congrats I guess. Listen, I know that the last time you spoke with the family a lot of not so nice things were said both ways, but you need to come home Phil. A…a…a couple of days ago, mom and dad were attacked when they went out for their nightly walk. The police don't know who did it, but they are looking for them. It's pretty bad Phil. Mom has a couple of cuts and bruises, but had is pretty messed up. As the people were attacking him, the doctors said that he suffered a heart attack. His health has been declining recently Phil and this just added more stress to his body. We need you Phil, we don't know what to do. You're the oldest and it's your responsibility to look after us. Please come home Phil, I know that mom and dad miss you and so do you. I love you, bye."_

After the voicemail ended, Punk hung up the phone and sighed. This couldn't be happening and why did it have to happen now?

"Who was it that called you Punky?" AJ asked her husband as she cuddled up against his naked back and kissed his shoulder. She knew that it had to be someone important, because his mood changed so fast.

Punk threw his phone on the nightstand and ran his hand over his face and through his hair, "It was uhh…it was my little sister Chaleen."

"What your sister? I thought your family wanted nothing to do with you?" AJ said in shock. She thought his family hated him, so why would they want to get involved in his life now.

"I thought so too, but apparently some shit went down at home with my parents, because they were attacked a couple days ago by some idiots. It sounds like my mom is fine, but my dad suffered a heart attack. My sisters want me to go home to help them deal with everything apparently," he sighed and moved to sit against the headboard. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute right now.

AJ was feeling the same way and wrapped her arms around him as he covered her with a blanket. "Are you going to be okay? Do you even want to go back?" she asked him. AJ did want him to go back to Chicago, but not like this.

Punk shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Princess, I don't know how I am feeling right now. One part of me is happy that I got to hear from my sisters, but the other part of me is shocked about what happened to my parents, but I can't bring myself to sympathize for them. After every hurtful thing that they have said to me, why should I care, I'm not their son anymore."

"Still you have to feel upset about it though Phil. I mean even after everything that Robert, Mike, and Elizabeth did to us, I still feel some sadness for them, because I grew up with them as my family," she explained to him. For instance like today for example, AJ had felt a bit of sadness when Alberto walked her down the aisle, because a part of her wanted it to be Robert. In her mind she knew that those feelings would always be there.

"Ya well I don't know if I want to go back to Chicago. I love the city, but there are just too many bad memories there. If I do go back, I want it to be because I have no other choice. If my parents are fine and are going to make it, then I won't go back, but if not then I'll go," Punk said still trying to make sense of everything.

AJ lifted her head off of his chest and looked at him in the eyes, "Then if that time comes, the kids and I will be right there with you. You don't have to go through this alone Phil. I am your wife now and I'll always be by your side."

Punk smiled and placed a tender kiss on her head, "Thank you April and you know that I'll always do the same for you my wife. I'll give Chaleen a call tomorrow and see what is going on. For now let's get some sleep, we have had a big day today."

"Yes we did and it was wonderful. I love you my husband."

"And I love you too my wife."

* * *

The Next Morning…

AJ was the first one to wake up on that gorgeous morning. The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping, and she was in the arms of the man that she loved, her husband. Looking up at him, AJ could see the distress on his face. She knew that the phone call from his sister had really messed with him. She hadn't seen him this upset in a long time.

Sensing that their honeymoon plans were going to change, AJ gave Punk a kiss before getting up for a shower. Once she was showered and dressed, AJ grabbed her car keys and purse and went to pick up her kids.

When she got to Dean and Layla's, AJ knocked on the door and waited for a response. A few seconds later, Dean answered the door, "AJ, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Hey Dean, sorry to come over unannounced, I hope I didn't wake you?" AJ said embarrassed. She knew that she should have called before she came over.

"No you didn't wake us. Layla and I were just making the kids breakfast, come on in," he said moving over to make way for her to walk in.

As soon as AJ entered the house, she was attacked by her kids. "Hi mommy, what are you doing here?" Jack-Jack asked her as she bent down to give them a hug and a kiss.

Knowing that they wouldn't understand what was going on with their dad, so AJ told them sometime else, "Well your dad and I missed you so much that we wanted you guys to come home to us. Now how about you go gather up your things while I talk to your auntie and uncle okay."

The kids nodded and took off to the guest room where they were staying while AJ and Dean walked into the kitchen where Layla was. "Oh my god AJ, what are you doing here?" Layla said in shock. She thought AJ would be enjoying her honeymoon with her husband right now.

"I came here to get the kids Lay. We have sort of a family emergency and I don't think Phil and I are going to have the ideal honeymoon," AJ said sadly. She had been looking forward to spending some alone time with Phil for a while, but sadly that all changed now.

"What's going on AJ, is it your parents?" Dean asked concerned as he got them all a cup of coffee.

AJ sighed, "Well it's not exactly my parents that are the problem, it's Phil's. Last night he got a call from that stupid number that kept on calling him and it turns out that it was Phil's sister. Apparently they had been trying to get a hold of him to tell him that his parents were in the hospital."

Dean and Layla looked at each other in disbelief. "Wow are they going to be okay?" Layla asked. She felt so bad for feel right now,

"We don't actually know anything really, just a few details here and there. Phil is supposed to call his sister back today to find out some more details. That's why I am here for the kids in case we have to go to Chicago," AJ told them.

"Well let Punk know that we're here for him and to let us know if you guys need anything," Dean told her. They were like his family now and he would anything for them.

AJ smiled, "Thanks guys, I appreciate it."

* * *

Back at the Brooks Home…

Punk finally awoke sometime later to find that he was alone in bed. Looking at AJ's pillow, he spotted a note from his wife saying that she went to go get the kids from Dean's. Crumbling the paper in his hand, Punk let out a frustrated sighed. He hated that their honeymoon was ruined, but promised himself that he would make it up to her later.

Reaching over on the nightstand, Punk got his phone and prepared himself for the call that he was about to dreaded to make. Dialing the number that Chaleen had called from, Punk nervously waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_ someone said a few seconds later.

"_H…h…hey Cassie, it's umm…it's me Phil," _he said nervously.

"_Oh my god Phil, it's really your voice. Please tell me that you're on your way home."_

"_Cas you really need to calm down okay, I don't know what I'm doing yet. Is Chaleen there, I want to talk to her."_

"_Uhh…ya she's right here hang on."_

"_Hello Phil, it that you?"_

"_Yes it's me Chaleen, I got your message last night. How are you holding up?"_

"_We're freaking out Phil, we don't know what to do. Dad is in pretty rough shape Phil."_

"_Well how bad is it?"_

"_Real bad, the doctors said that he needs to have surgery on his heart, but his levels aren't stable enough for it just yet. What if he dies Phil?"_

"_Hey everything is going to be okay Cha, you just need to believe it. How is mom doing?"_

"_She's trying to be strong, but she needs you here. We all do, please come home."_

"_Look I would, but it's just not that easy Chaleen. I have a life here in Montana now and I can't just drop everything and leave. I'm on my honeymoon for Christ sake. How did you get my number anyways?"_

"_Well we remembered that you got transferred to Montana, so we looked up every Phil Brooks that we could find. It was pretty easy to do."_

"_Okay well I have a lot to think about, so I'll call you back later. This doesn't mean that I'm coming home just yet Chaleen."_

"_I understand, I know that this is a lot to take in right now. I just…I just love you okay big brother?"_

"_I love you too Chaleen and tell Cassie too."_

"_Okay I will, I'll talk to you later I guess."_

"_Okay then bye"_

"_Bye"_

Hanging up the phone, Punk sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He hated seeing his sisters so upset, but there was nothing that he could do from Montana. As he sat there contemplating his next move, the bedroom door opened up revealing AJ and the kids.

"Daddy," the kids shouted and ran over to him. "Mommy came and got us, because she said that you missed us," Jack-Jack told his father.

"Yes we sure did guys, we missed you so much. However that isn't the only reason that we brought you guys home," Punk told them as he looked at AJ.

Ava looked up at her father with big eyes, "Then why daddy?"

Punk took AJ's hand in his and said, "Because we are going to Chicago baby girl."

* * *

**Wow, it was his sisters who kept on calling Punk. I can't believe it. I also can't believe that his parents are in the hospital and want him to go home. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what lies for Punk and his family when they get to Chicago. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	8. Chicago Bound

**Author's Notes: Thank you all to those of you who reviewed and read the latest chapter of Love Can Conquer All. I love reading them and receiving them. Please keep them coming, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Mickey who wrote:**

**Wow I am really glad you decided to continue the story. Something tells me that Chicago is going to cause a lot of problems for both families**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Chicago Bound**

The next morning after spending a nice quite night at home with their small family, Punk and AJ were busy packing their car while the kids were inside still sleeping. "So are you sure that you want to go back Phil?" AJ asked her husband. All morning she had noticed how nervous and jumpy he had been.

"Yes I'm sure April, I mean at least I think I am. The only reason that I am going back is for my sisters. They mean the world to me other than you guys and I hate to see them upset. They're 16 and 18 for Christ sake and they already lost me as their brother and they might lose their father. Their panicking, scared, and they don't know what to do," Punk sighed and sat down on the steps of the porch. Punk sighed and sat down on the steps of the porch. He wasn't even in Chicago yet and the stress was already pilling up on him.

"Hey it's going to be okay Phil, you need to calm down. They are going to be okay and if they are anything like you, they are strong and will power through this. Do you remember when my dad was in the hospital and you told me that everything was going to be fine as long as I had faith, well you need to do the same and things will be okay," AJ said softly as she played with his hair and rubbed his back. She knew that this was hard on him and no matter what, he was trying to be strong.

Punk leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, "I guess you're right April, I do need to have faith, but it's hard. Chicago is a dark place for me and I don't know if time away from it has healed any wounds. What if I go back and I turn back into the monster that I was? I don't want that to happen?"

AJ put her arms around him and hugged him tight, "That is never going to happen Phil, especially after you promised me that you wouldn't. In my eyes you slayed that monster alone time ago and it is never coming back. As long as I am with you, you will continue to be the nice, caring, loving family man that you are now. Besides, us going to Chicago is a perfect opportunity for you to take Jack-Jack to a Cubs game like you have been wanting too."

"Ya that's true and don't you think for a second that you get a free pass either Princess. You and Ava are going to come with us and eat all of the hotdogs that you can eat?" Punk laughed as he pulled AJ down and began to tickle her. AJ laughed too and tried to get away, but Punk wouldn't allow it.

As Punk continued his torture, they didn't notice a car pulling up in their driveway. "Whoa did I come at a bad time?" John called out from his car window. He loved messing with them.

"Oh god, we didn't hear you pull up," AJ giggled as Punk helped her off the ground. She was also blushing, because she was embarrassed that John caught them acting like a disgustingly sweet couple.

"Ya I could see that. You know that if you weren't pregnant already, I would bet my money that Punk would get you pregnant quick," John laughed as he got out of the car with Punk's help.

Punk shook his head and patted John's back, "Haha very funny smart ass. Anyways, are you all packed and ready to go?" Knowing that they might need help with the kids, AJ and Punk asked John if he could come with them to Chicago and he happily accepted.

John nodded his head, "Ya I'm all set and ready to go. Thank you by the way for inviting me, you guys didn't have to pick me to go. I was sure that you would have picked your mom or someone else."

"It's our pleasure really and we wanted you to go, because the kids love you and they really respond to you," AJ hugged him. She knew that the kids were really excited for him to come along especially Jack-Jack. He loved his godfather.

"Ya John even with all of the drama that is going on there, I know that we are going to have going to have some fun. Now let's get this show on the road. Alberto called and said that the plane will be ready in thirty minutes," Punk told them as he helped put John's stuff in the car. When AJ told her parents about what was going on in Chicago, Alberto offered them his private plane to make traveling easier on them and the kids.

Nodding their heads, John and AJ went inside to get the kids up and ready to go. About 15 minutes later, everyone was up and ready to go. Packing the kids in the car, they all drove off to the airport where the plane was waiting for them.

* * *

Sometime later when the plane was up in the air, John was busy watching a Red Sox game, AJ was teaching Ava how to read, and Punk was taking a nap in the private room at the back of the plane.

As they were doing this, Jack-Jack was staring out the window thinking hard with his little mind. He was a smart little kid and knew that they weren't going to Chicago just to have some fun, but because something bigger was going on. Seeing as how his mom and uncle were preoccupied, Jack-Jack got up and snuck into the bedroom where his father was.

Going inside, he saw that punk was laying flat on his back with his arm covering his eye. Tip toeing over the bed, Jack-Jack got up on the bed and went to lay down by his father's side. When Punk felt someone cuddling up to him, he removed his arm to see who it was, "Hey buddy, are you sleep?" Jack-Jack sat up and shook his head. "Then what is it, you know that you can tell me anything Jack-Jack," Punk told his son when he saw a strange look on his face.

"Well umm…I know you told me that we are going to Chicago for some fun, but why are we really going daddy? I saw you sad yesterday and you knew get sad," he told his father. The only time he saw his father upset was when he had his heart surgery.

Punk looked at his son and smiled. He should have known better than to keep secrets from him, because Jack-Jack was smart enough to find out the truth either way. Sitting up, Punk leaned against the headboard and took Jack-Jack in his arms and hugged him. They always cuddled when they had to talk.

Taking a deep breath, Punk told him the truth, "Well Jack-Jack, the real reason why we are going to Chicago is to see my family. You see son, my dad Jack is real sick and is in the hospital. We are going to see him to see if he is okay."

"What's wrong with him daddy, does he have a cold?" Jack-Jack asked innocently. He knew that his daddy always checked up on him when he was sick, so he was probably doing the same with his dad.

"No buddy he doesn't have a cold, actually, he is just like you in a way Jack-Jack. My dad is in the hospital, because he has a problem with his heart and has to have surgery like you," he told his son. He decided to leave out the whole getting jumped thing though.

Jack-Jack's eyes grew wide, "Then we have to go see your daddy then, if his heart is sick daddy. You always go with me to the hospital, so you should go see him too. Then, maybe we can take him some ice cream too." His mommy and daddy always brought his ice cream when he was in the hospital.

Punk just let out a chuckle. His son was so precious and sweet and he loved it. "Ya we can do it and maybe you can sit with him and tell him about your surgery. I'm sure that he would love it Jack-Jack," he smiled at his son. Deep down Punk hoped that when his parents saw the kids, they would come around and let him back into their life.

* * *

About three hours later, the plane touched down at the airport in Chicago. This was it, Punk was finally back in the city that he loved and he was nervous as hell. He just wanted to get through this trip and get the hell back to Montana.

Gathering up all their things, they all got off the plane and entered the airport. "Are you going to call your sister Phil?" AJ said referring to the fact that he told Chaleen that he would call her when they landed.

"Ya I guess," Punk sighed and pulled out his phone.

A couple of seconds later, Chaleen picked up the phone_, "Hello?"_

"Hey sis, it's Phil. I'm just calling to let you know that we landed safe and sound and are getting a hotel downtown,"

he told her.

"_What, why? I thought you would want to stay at the house with us?" _Chaleen was slightly hurt that her big brother didn't want to be with them.

Punk sighed, _"I know Chaleen, but I have my wife with me as long as a couple other people. Look, maybe we can get together tonight at a restaurant and talk about some things. I don't plan on going to the hospital today, but I will go tomorrow. I still love you too."_

Chaleen sighed on the other end, _"And I love you too brother. I totally forgot that you got married and we sort of ruined your honeymoon. As for tonight, that sounds great. Do you want me to bring mom?"_

"_I guess I really don't care at this point seeing as I have to see her tomorrow anyways. I'll give you a call around 5 and let you know at what restaurant we'll be at even though it might me at whatever hotel we are staying at,"_ he told her.

"_Okay that sounds good I guess. I'll just wait for your call then, bye."_

"_Bye"_

Hanging up his phone, Punk stared out the window of the airport and saw downtown Chicago. He still couldn't believe that he was back.

* * *

**Well then you have it folks, another chapter is complete. I can't believe that Punk did it and he is actually back in Chicago. He really does have a lot of guts going back and I can only imagine what his family is going to say when they see the Punk is married and has three kids. The next chapter sure is going to be interesting. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	9. Reunion

**Author's Notes: Thank you to those of you who are continuing to support this story. You guys are the best readers and please keep up the love and support. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Guest who wrote:**

**You should start a donation page where people can donate to you. This is so good and maybe you can make some money.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**Chapter 8-Reunion**

* * *

When the small family plus John got to the hotel, they were all exhausted and the kids were starting to act up, so they decided to take a nap for a little while. Once they were all well rested, they decided to hang out at the pool for a while. As Punk took Jack-Jack to the deep end of the pool to throw him in, John and AJ took Ava to the shallow to teach her how to swim.

"So how are you doing with this whole Punk being back in Chicago thing?" John asked AJ as they took turns playing with Ava. He knew Punk was stressed out, but it was hard to tell how she was feeling about all of this.

"I'm doing okay I guess," she sighed. "Mostly I'm just worried how Phil doing. I know that he is trying to be strong for his family, but at what point is he going to break down? He can't be that strong all the time and not have either a mental or emotional breakdown. I just wish that he could see that and just let it all out. He needs to scream, shout, cry, or do something. All this stress isn't healthy," AJ said getting aggravated by this whole situation. It was like in the past couple of years Punk couldn't catch a break.

John gave her a sympathetic smile and swam over to her in order to give her a small hug, "Hey it's okay AJ, I totally agree with you. Punk does need to let his walls down a little bit and show that it is okay to actually be human for once. However until he actually does that, we just need to continue to be there for him and let him know that everything will be okay." AJ just smiled up at her best friend and was glad he was agreeing with her.

From the other side of the pool, Punk was watching their interaction carefully. He still felt a little jealous about how close their friendship really was. He knew that AJ would never cheat on him especially now that they were married, but knowing that John and AJ had an intimate encounter when they were broken up still made Punk a little uneasy. Telling Jack-Jack to climb on his back and hang on, he swam to the other side of the pool to see what John and AJ were up too. "Hey guys what's going on?" he asked them suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, John and I were just talking about how well his physical therapy was going and how proud of him I am," AJ lied. There was no way that she was going to tell her husband the truth, because she knew that he would get mad.

"Ya that's right, I was just telling her that I might not even need my crutches in hopefully another year," John said catching on to AJ's lie. He too knew that Punk would freak out if he knew that they were talking about him.

Punk took a second to see if they were telling the truth and luckily he believed them, "Wow that's amazing John, you certainly have come a long way. Now since we are all here, I think it's time to head up stairs and get ready for dinner. I sort of told my sister that we would have dinner with them tonight." They all nodded and got out of the pool.

"So umm do you want me to watch the kids for you while you two go to dinner?" John asked as he put on his crutches and toweled off. He wasn't sure if Punk had told him about the kids or not.

"No you don't have to babysit John, because you are coming with us. I think would be good to show my family how well that I am doing and have awesome friends and family," Punk smiled. He was going to show them how he proved them wrong when he found a woman that loved him enough to marry him and bare his children.

* * *

About two hours later once everyone was dressed and ready to go, Punk sent out a text message to his sister letting her know that they had reservations at the restaurant downstairs at the hotel that they were staying at. Once the message was sent, Punk and his family met up with John and walked down to the restaurant.

"Hi can I help you?" the hostess asked them.

"Yes we have reservations under the name Brooks." Punk told her. He had called earlier in the day to make sure they weren't too booked, because he knew that this hotel's restaurant was the best in town.

The waitress nodded and showed them to their table and Punk made sure she knew that they were expecting at least three more people. As soon as she left, another waitress came over and took their drink order while they waited.

Finally after waiting 15 minutes, Punk looked at the door to see his little sister Cassie walk in. Cassie saw him too and ran over to him as quickly as she could. "Oh my god Phil is that really you?" she cried as she watch Punk get up and rush over to her.

"Yes it's me Cas, it's really me," Punk laughed as he took her into his arms and hugged her tight. When they finally broke apart, Punk distanced himself a little bit to take a real good look at her, "Wow you sure did grow up Cas. The last time I saw you, you were a little kid running around and now you are a teenager. I feel so old."

"Ya well you've been gone for a long time big brother. I was bound to grow up sometime," Cassie laughed. "Speaking of getting older," unfortunately she didn't get a chance to finished, because Chaleen had just walked in and rushed over to them as well.

"Phil!" Chaleen cried out and hugged her brother tight. "I missed you so much."

Punk smiled and hugged her tight, "I missed you too Cha, so much. I never forgot about you and Cassie once." He thought about them daily when he saw Jack-Jack and Ava playing together, because they had the same relationship that he had with his sisters.

"I was just telling Phil that he looks very different than from what I remember," Cassie smiled as she hugged her brother again. She didn't want to let him go.

"I'll say, the last time we saw you Phil, you had no hair, a beard, and you even had a lip ring on," Chaleen laughed. It was weird seeing her brother this way. She was used to seeing a punk rock kid that somehow managed to become a cop.

Punk let out a chuckle and ran his hand through his hair, "Ya well I guess you can saw that I made the decision to grow up and change my appearance especially now that I am a detective." He liked the way he looked now and felt way better at the age of 26 than when he was 21. "So where is mom?"

Chaleen and Cassie looked down and frowned. "She is still in the car Phil. Mom isn't sure if she wants to see you just yet. She was a little upset when we told her that we called you and that you were in town. Sorry big brother," Cassie said sadly. She hated the way that her parents were treating her brother.

"It's okay Chaleen really don't worry about it. I knew that she would probably act this way and frankly I don't care. Anyways come sit down, there are some people that I want you to meet," Punk smiled as he led them to their table. He was nervous about them meeting his other family. "Chaleen, Cassie, I want to introduce the people that have kept me sane over the years. Guys these are my sisters Chaleen and Cassie."

"Nice to meet you ladies, my name is John," he smiled and kissed the back of their hands. The girls instantly got giddy by his actions and Punk just shook his head. Why was it that the ladies in his life always seemed to have a thing for John?

Walking over to AJ, Punk helped her stand up and he wrapped his arm around her waist," And this ladies is my beautiful wonderful wife AJ. AJ, these are my sisters that I told you about." He was really happy that they were finally able to meet each other.

AJ extended her hand out and shook each of their hands, "It is nice to meet you both. Phil has told me so much about you two. I can tell that he loves you very much." Now that she had met them, AJ was happy that she could now put a name to a face and they seemed like such lovely girls.

"It's nice to meet you too AJ and oh my god are you pregnant? Are you two having a baby?" Cassie said excitedly as she jumped up and down. She loved the idea of begin an auntie and knew that Punk would be a good dad.

"Yes I am actually, we are having a boy name Trey Elijah Brooks," AJ smiled as Cassie and Chaleen instantly started to rub her belly. It was nice to see them taking to their future nephew so quickly.

Lifting Ava up into his arms and taking Jack-Jack's hand, Punk prepared to shock his sisters even further. "Actually you two, we already have two and Trey is going to be the third and final one," he smiled when he saw the look on his sister's faces when they saw the kids. "Guys I like you to meet our other two kids Jack-Jack and Ava. Kids, these are your aunties Cassie and Chaleen."

Chaleen's mouth dropped open, "Oh my god Phil they are so precious. Jack-Jack looks just like you and Ava looks just like AJ. I can't believe that I'm an auntie, I just can't believe it."

"Well I can Chaleen and I can't wait to spoil them rotten," Cassie smiled as she watched her new niece and nephew smile and wave at her. This was the best day ever.

"Ya well as long as you don't spoil them too much. Phil already does that at home and it drives me crazy," AJ smiled. She loved that the two families were finally reunited and seemed to get along just fine.

After the introductions were complete, everyone sat down to order their food. Once their orders were placed, Punk began to reconnect with his sisters and they got caught up with what they had missed over the years. He told the girls the story about how he and AJ met, but made sure to leave out the bad parts out and in return he was told how Chaleen just graduated high school and was currently enrolling herself in college. As for Cassie, she told him how she made the swim team at school and was state champ twice. Punk was extremely proud of them and they seemed to be doing okay. He was afraid that everything was going to fall apart when he left.

Soon their dinner arrived and about half way through, Punk heard someone behind, "Well hello Phillip."

He quickly turned around and saw that it was his mother. "M…m…mom, what…what…what are you doing here? Cas and Cha said that you didn't want to see me," he said nervously. She looked exactly the same as he remembered.

"At first I didn't want to, but then I decided that I wanted to see what you have made of yourself. Who are these people?" his mom said pointing to John and AJ.

"Umm….this is my friend John mom. He came for moral support and this is my wife AJ. Guys this is my umm…mom Carol Ann," this was the last thing that he expected to happy.

Carol Ann looked at them in shock, "Wow, you actually got married. What did you have to do to convince her marry you. You don't exactly have a good background." She still never forgot about what he did to his best friend and his family.

AJ didn't like the way that she was talking to her husband, "Excuse me, but I married Phil because I love him. Yes I know that he doesn't have an excellent track record, but I have managed to look past it, because I know that he is good person and he is an excellent father to our kids." No one talked bad about her husband even if it was his mother.

"Oh so you have kids together, poor things I hope they are nothing like you Phil. I don't want them to be a disappointment like you are," Carol Ann spat at him. She raised him to be better than what he was the last time that she saw him.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my kids like that. They are wonderful kids and have been through a lot of shit. However you are right in a sense mom, because I don't want them to be like me at either. I want them to make better decisions that I have and grow up to be wonderful people. I understand if you don't want me in your life because of what I have done, but I am asking you to be in your grandkids life because it is the right thing to do. They are the innocent ones here and did nothing wrong," Punk said getting angry very quickly. There was no way that anyone was going to look down on his family especially his kids.

Carol Ann just smirked, "Let me ask you something Phil, are you sure that these kids are even your? Your umm…wife here looks like she just finished high school and isn't fit to be a mother. Are you sure that they aren't your friends over there, because they look like more than just friends to me."

Punk turned around to see John hugging AJ as she cried due to the hurtful things that Carol Ann just said. "I'm going to tell you once again to shut your mouth mother before it gets you in real trouble. Secondly, don't you ever talk about my wife again. She is a wonderful mother and I am damn sure that those kids are mine. I came here as a favor to the girls see you guys and try to make peace, but I don't think that is going to happen. I'll stop by to see dad tomorrow, but that's it. After that I am going back to Montana and we are never going to see each other again. I think will both be happier that why. John, AJ, c'mon dinner is over and we'll just have them bill the room."

Gathering up his family, Punk hugged his sisters goodbye and apologized. He should have never come back.

* * *

**Awe poor Punk, things were going so good until his stupid mother should up. Grrr I hate her. Anyways, I can't believe that the lies are starting up again between John, AJ, and Punk, but then again it was for Punk's own good that they lied about what they were talking about in the pool. Anyways, please let me know what you thought about the chapter please!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	10. Forgive and Forget

**Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for all the support. I appreciate it a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars that I use in my story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**I Can't Believe Punk Mom Carol Ann Didn't That Was Hurt To Do And Don't Blame John And AJ For Lying To Him Cause We All Know How Jealous Punk Gets Of Him And AJ Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Forgive and Forget**

The next morning after a restless night of sleep, Punk was up early getting ready to go see his father in the hospital. Wake up to hear her husband in the shower, AJ decided to get up to check on him. She knew that he was still upset with what happened with his mother at the restaurant and basically shut down after the got back to their room. Luckily the kids could sense that their father was upset and went straight to be to give him some sense.

Quietly opening the bathroom door, she saw Punk just standing there leaning up against the sink in nothing but a towel. "Are you okay Phil?" she asked him softly as she walked up to him wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his back.

"Yeah I'm fine Princess," he sighed as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just deciding if I should go to the hospital and see my dad or if we should just pack up and go home." He didn't even want to be in Chicago in the first place.

"Well if you ask me, I think you should just go make peace with your father in case anything happens. You already told your mother all that you had to her and now it's your father's turn. Besides we can't leave yet, because I specifically remember you promising a certain little boy that you would take him to see a Cubs game while we were here," AJ reminded him.

Punk just rested his chin on her head and laughed, "Yeah you got a point there Princess. I think Jack-Jack would disown me as his father if I didn't take him to see the best baseball team in the world. Luckily, I checked the schedule before we came here and there is a game tonight. So I guess I can go see my dad for a bit, go to the game in the afternoon, and depending on how things go with my dad, decided whether or not we are flying back home tonight."

AJ looked up at him and smiled, "If that's what you want to do, then we'll do it. At least we can have some family fun while we're here and then maybe if go home, we can salvage what's left of our honeymoon."

"Oh don't worry Princess, whether or not we go back I still plan on giving you the honeymoon that you deserve. I'll just have John watch the kids for a couple of hours while mommy and daddy have some alone time," he said wiggling his eyes brows. He was always in the mood for some mommy and daddy time. AJ knew this too and decided to give him some that time right there and then.

* * *

Sometime later after a nice steamy morning with his wife, Punk was on his way up to the third floor of the hospital where his father was. This was going to be the first time that he was going to see him in six years and he was nervous and scared at the same time. He never thought it would be in this situation and he didn't know what to expect when he got to his father's room. Taking a deep breath outside that room, Punk tried to keep a positive mind as he walked in.

Walking in, Punk felt his heart drop when he saw his father hooked up to all kinds of machines. They looked like they were taking over his frail body and it scared him even more. Quietly walking up to his father's bedside, Punk sat down in the chair next to the bed and just looked at the man that he called dad.

Jack Brooks laid his hospital bed as still as he could be surrounded by tubes and wires that were connected to a number of monitors. His face was covered with bruises and he had stitches on the right side of his face that started at the top of his head and ran down to the bottom of his cheek. He also had a cast on his wrist and bruises all over the rest of his body.

Reaching out shakily to take his father's hand, Punk sighed and looked down. He couldn't believe that some stupid assholes put his father in the hospital in this position. If he ever found out who did this, he could kill them right where they stood.

As he sat there trying to keep his emotions in check, he didn't even noticed the movement in his father's bed. It wasn't until he felt his hand get squeezed that he looked up and saw his father looking at him. "Ph…Phil, is…is…is that you?" Jack said softly and weakly.

"Y…Yeah…Yeah dad it's me, I'm here," Punk said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Chaleen and Cassie called me and told me what happened and I flew out here to see you. They're worried about you and want you to get better."

"You…you…you shouldn't have come here Phil. Your mother won't like it and it's not safe here. Just take your sisters and…and…go back to where you came from," Jack warned his son.

Punk looked at his father in confusion, "What do you mean by that dad? What do you mean it's not safe here? Who did this to you?"

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, "I…I…I don't know son, I don't know who did this to me and your mother, but I have a feeling that it was deliberate because they didn't take my phone, wallet, or car keys. They did this to send a message Phil, I know that they did."

"Then I'm not going anywhere dad. I am not leaving you and mom here unprotected. As a detective, it is my job to find out who did this to you and bring them to justice. Nobody hurts my family and they are not going to be away with this. I don't know if you know this, but I saw her last night and we sort of got into it. She doesn't want me here, but I don't give a shit what mom says, I'm not going anywhere especially not that you are sick. I'm worried about you dad," Punk told him in a frustrated and worried voice. This was his father and he still loved him with all his heart.

Jack gave his son a small smile, "You were always the stubborn one Phil, just like me. I should have taken care of myself years ago, but I never did. As for your mother, don't be upset with her son, she has been under a lot of stress lately. Our…our…our insurance won't cover my surgery, hell they are barely even covering my stay now. That's why we told the girls that I am too weak to have the surgery. We don't want them to know that we can't afford it."

"You should have called me sooner dad, I could have helped. You're risking your life by delaying the surgery. I made a better life for myself dad in Montana and I could pay for you to have your surgery," Punk told his father. Back when Punk was an MMA fighter, he made a lot of money and to the money that he made as a cop. Along with the money that AJ was allowed to keep from Elizabeth's estate, they were pretty much set for life.

"It's not your place to help us anymore Phil. You lost that opportunity when we kicked you out of our lives and now we are paying for it. We should have never said those awful things to you. We were just upset with what had happened and took it out on you. Looking back at things, I know why you did what you did Phil. Things happen for a reason and by what I heard from your sisters, it sounds like you have made a better life for yourself," Jack told his son with a smile on his face. He was glad that his son was back in town and looking healthy compared to when he last saw him.

Punk smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah dad I am making a better life for myself. I'm living in Montana now and it's great. I uhh…I met the perfect girl there and finally after 6 years, I uhh…I finally did the right thing and married here."

Jack looked at his son in shock, "No shit, that's great son congratulations. Despite what your mother and I had said before, I always knew that you would find a perfect girl for you. So tell me more, how did you guys meet? Do you have a picture?"

"Her name is April dad and she is the most beautiful woman in the world. We met when I got transferred to Montana shortly after everything had happened here. I was assigned to go undercover to protect April and her family. However, we became very close and we fell in love instantly. We soon started to date and have been together ever since despite having two break ups under our belts," Punk told his father as he pulled up a picture of AJ on his phone and handed it to Jack.

Jack took one look at the picture and smiled. AJ definitely looked like the right woman for his son, "She is certainly beautiful son and I am happy for you. No doubt that the children that you have together will look beautiful too. You do need to hurry though, I can't wait to be a grandpa." Now that he had his heart attack, Jack was now putting his whole life into perspective and his priorities were definitely changing.

Punk laughed nervously and pulled up another picture on his phone, "Well dad it's funny that you should say that, because you are already a umm…a grandpa. April and I have two children together and we are expecting a third. Here take a look, our son's name is Phillip Jack Brooks Jr and our daughters name is Ava Marie Brooks. We also have another little boy on the way named Trey Elijah Brooks." He then handed the phone to his father again.

"Wow they are adorable son, your little boy looks just like you and your daughter looks just like her mommy. I can't believe that you're a father Phil. I am so proud of you son. I know that I never say it, but I am. You have taken all the bad that we have said about you and you have proved us wrong. I'm just upset with your mother and I have missed out on this wonderful life that you have created with your wife," Jack told his son honestly. He regretted the day that they told Phil that he wasn't their son anymore and all the nasty things that they had said to him.

"Dad it's okay, I forgive you. Honestly if you guys hadn't disowned me, I would have never gone to Montana and I would have never met my beautiful wife and we would have never had our wonderful children. I don't know about you, but I would like to forget all the bad and move on with the good. I want you to get better and be a part of my life again. What do you say dad?" Punk asked his father. He just wanted to forgive and forget and move on with his life.

Jack looked at his son with tears in his eyes and said, "I love that idea son, very much. I want the opportunity to get to know you and your family. Maybe even after I have my surgery and have recovered, we can go visit you in Montana and you can show us around."

Punk nodded his head and went to hug his father, but as he did, something stopped him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he turned to look at who was yelling at him and his was his mother.

"Why hello to you too mother and I am here to see my father," Punk spat back at her. He was still upset with how she treated him and his family last night and still haven't forgave her for everything that she had said to them.

"You have no business here and you need to leave now before I call security," Carol Ann threated him. She didn't like that he was here probably rubbing his new life in his father's face.

Punk just balled his hands into fists and was about to walk out the door when Jack stopped him, "Carol Ann stop it already for crying out loud! Leave the boy alone, can't you see that he wants to make peace and move on? It's been six fucking years and I think that we need to forgive and forget. He never meant to do those things and he certainly didn't do anything to us, so why are we acting like he did?"

Carol Ann stomped her foot down, "Because he disgraced this family Jack. He put us through hell and back all because of his mistakes. We raised him better than that and what does he go do, he gets his best friend killed!"

"For the last time I didn't mean to do it okay! I told Luke thousands of times to stay away from me, but he didn't listen. He had to stick his nose where it didn't belong and he got himself killed. I tried to save him but it couldn't. And you know what, I'm kind of glad that it happened. If Luke didn't die, then I would have never met my wife and we would have never had our children. No matter what you say to me mom and no matter what you do to me, I will always be your son. Why can't you see that? Dad certainly can and we made peace," Punk told his mother and then turned to look at his father, "I'll pay for your surgery dad no problem, but after you are healthy and fine I am leaving and going back to Montana. Feel free to come and visit, but she is no longer welcome in my life. Who's the disappointment now mom?"

With that Punk walked out of the hospital not regretting a single thing that he said to his mother. She brought it upon herself and needed to be set straight. For now he wasn't worried about what was going on at the hospital, because he promised his son that he would take him to a Cubs game and that's what he was going to.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm glad that Punk told off his mother finally. She had no right treating her son like that and even Jack agreed. As for Jack, I am glad that he has forgiven Punk and that they are back in each other's lives. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, thanks!**

**Please suggest, comment, or review please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	11. Family Outing

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who is following, favorite, or reviewing this story. You guys rock and please keep them coming. Also sorry for not updating, I had a very busy week last week and couldn't update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the superstars, or Phil Brooks in this story.**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote:**

**Good thing Punk made amends with his dad. His mom sucks! I feel the big twist coming!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Family Outing**

Soon after Punk stormed out of the hospital, he went straight to the ballpark and got tickets for the afternoon Cubs game. He got tickets for his family and John first before buying two more tickets for his sisters. Punk wanted them to come too so that AJ and the kids could get to know them better. After purchasing the tickets, Punk quickly went back to the hotel to get his family ready for the game.

As soon as he opened the door to the hotel room, Punk was immediately attacked at the legs by his son. "Daddy, daddy you're back, I missed you and you took a really long time," Jack- Jack told his father who lifted him up in his arms.

"Sorry little man, but I had something real important to do," Punk told his son as he held him and kissed his cheek.

Jack-Jack laughed as Punk's stubble tickled his face, "Did you go see your dad, daddy?" He remembered his mommy saying something like that to his uncle John.

Punk nodded and walked into the bedroom where AJ and Ava were, "Yes I did son. I went to see if he was feeling any better," he told Jack-Jack.

"And how is he, Punky? Is there any change in his condition?" AJ asked her husband as he walked into the room. She heard him walk in as she was braiding Ava's hair.

"No Princess he is still the same," he sighed. "Apparently he has been living with a bad heart for a while and the attack just sent his heart overboard that caused him to have a massive heart attack."

AJ gasped in shock, "Oh my, that's horrible. Is he going to have surgery at least?" Nobody should be going through the pain that Jack was going through right now.

Punk shook his head, "Unfortunately the insurance company doesn't want to pay for the surgery. According to my father, that's the reason why my mother has been so hateful. She is stressed out about my dad not having this surgery and where they were going to get the money from to pay for the surgery."

"That's still no excuse for her behavior Phil. She could have called and asked for some help, but she let her pride get in the way," AJ told him. She still despised Carol Ann for the way that she treated her husband and kids. Nobody did that and got away with it.

"I know Princess and that's why I decided to be the bigger person and told them that I would pay for the surgery. I mean we do have the money even though we don't seem like we're rich. Not only that, but I finally made amends with my father and I think we are on the same page now," Punk explained to his wife and hoped that she understood.

"That's great Punky, I am so proud of you. That took a lot of heart and courage to do what you said. Did you tell the hospital the news then?" If he did, then it was a pretty good bet that they weren't leaving Chicago anytime soon.

Punk nodded his head, "Yeah I told them and the surgery is set to take place tomorrow. I'll go early tomorrow and be there with my sisters and you and John could spend the day with the kids. I don't think they'll like staying at the hospital all day."

AJ however had other ideas, "No way are you going to be there by yourself Phil. We are you're family and we are going to be there for you. Also I think it's important that your father meet the kids in case anything goes wrong with the surgery."

"You're right Princess that is a great idea. I mean we can always have John come get the kids if they get too restless or we can have my sisters look after them too. Speaking of my sisters, we better go get John so we could meet up with them. We don't want to be late," he smiled. Jack-Jack still had no idea about the Cubs game.

"Late for what daddy?" Jack-Jack asked his father.

"Yeah wate for what daddy?" Ava said copying her older brother as she climbed into her father's lap with Jack-Jack and sucked her thumb. It was a habit that they tried to get her to break, but it was no use.

Punk took AJ's hand in his and smiled, "Well kids we decided that since we are here, we are going to see a Cubs game today!"

As soon as he said that, Jack-Jack immediately jumped out of his lap, "Really! Are you serious daddy? We get to go see the Cubs?" He was the Cubs biggest fan and could tell you everything that you needed to know about the team and each individual player.

"Yes baby we get to see the Cubs today since you and Ava had been good on the flight and the trip so far," AJ laughed at her son's enthusiasm as she watched him jump up and down. Meanwhile Ava just sat content in her father's arms and had no clue on what was going on.

"Your mother is right Jack-Jack and I got the tickets right here in my wallet. We are sitting in at the third base line so we could catch a foul ball. Now run into the living room and get your glove and Ava's glove out of my suitcase. I packed them just in case we decided to see a game," Punk smiled at his son and Jack-Jack took off to get his glove as happy as he could be.

* * *

About an hour later Punk and his family along with John had finally arrived at the ballpark and were patiently waiting for his sisters to arrive. "So are we going to see those ladies again daddy?" Jack-Jack asked his father as he sat on his father's shoulders and looked up at the huge stadium in front of him.

"Yes Jack-Jack we are and those ladies are your aunties so be polite okay. They want to get to know you and your sister since they didn't get to see you be born or watch you grow up. Besides I think they might watch you tomorrow to give your uncle John a break from babysitting," Punk told his son as he looked through the crowd for his sisters.

Finally he spotted them behind him and they were carrying three bags. "Hey Phil, it's good to see you again," Chaleen smiled as she gave her brother a hug and then one to AJ. Cassie then walked up to them and did the same thing.

"It's good to see you guys too. Are you ready for the game?" Punk asked his sisters as he lifted Jack-Jack off his shoulders and placed him on the ground.

"We sure are Phil. Chaleen and I haven't been to a game in years. Thank you for inviting us and sorry we're late. We stopped at the store real quick to get some things for the kids," Cassie smiled sweetly.

AJ smiled back, "Awe thank you guys, you didn't have to get the kids nothing." Punk's sisters were definitely sweet and caring. They would be great aunts to her children.

Chaleen bent down to the kids height, "It's okay really we wanted to and we're excited to be in their lives. Here you go Jack-Jack, I hope you like it."

Jack-Jack looked up at his father to make sure that it was okay before he reached out and took the bag from his Aunt Chaleen. He quickly opened the blue page and saw that it was a Chicago Cubs jacket that was similar to what the players were going to wear. "Wow thank thank you thank!" Jack-Jack shouted as he threw himself into Chaleen's arms and gave her a big hug. "This is the best present ever!"

"You're welcome Jack-Jack. Your daddy had a similar jacket like that when he was little and we thought that it would be great if you had one too," Chaleen told him as she hugged her back.

Ava looked down at her brother and saw all the fun he was having and frowned. "I get pewsent too?" she asked quietly like she was about the cry as.

Cassie smiled and reached out to hold Ava's little hand, "Of course you do sweetie. Here I picked it out especially for you."

Ava gently took the bag from Cassie as John put her down on the floor. Ava then opened the pick bag in front of her and pulled out a tiny baby doll with a toy diaper bag that was filled with stuff for the baby. "A baby, wook mommy a baby like Twey!" Ava cried out excitedly as she hugged her new doll tightly.

"Wow now you're a mommy too baby," AJ smiled at her daughter. "Thank you guys for the gifts. The kids really love them," she told the girls.

"You're welcome and we couldn't forget Trey, so we bought him something too," Cassie told her and handed AJ the last bag that they had.

AJ took it graciously and opened it to find that it was full of baby clothes for Trey. "Oh my god these are precious," AJ said with tears in her eyes as she gave the girls a hug. "Thank you!"

"Yeah thanks guys, that was a nice gesture of you," Punk smiled and hugged his awesome sisters. "Now we better get a move on or we are going to miss the opening ceremony."

Everyone nodded and followed Punk's lead. As they were walking, Chaleen noticed that John had a hard time keeping up with them as they went down the stairs to their seats, so she decided to walk with him and help him.

"Hi you're John right?" she asked him as she wrapped her hands around his massive arms and helped him down the stairs.

"Yeah that's me and thanks for the help. You're Chaleen right?" John smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. He knew that she was younger than him and not to mention Punk's sister, but he didn't care. He could sense that there was something about her that he liked even though they had brief meet before.

"Yes that's me and you're welcome," Chaleen smiled and helped him sit down before she sat down next to him. To Chaleen, John was a very attractive man and she would definitely love to get to know him some more.

Neither one knew that they were about to cause a lot more trouble in what was going to be one big mess in Chicago.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks another chapter is complete. Sorry if this chapter sucked by the way, but I needed a filer chapter here. I thought it would be interesting to add more drama to what I was already planning. Anyways, please let me know what you thought about the chapter. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**


	12. Meeting the Family

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say once again thank you for all the love and support for this story as well as all my other stories. You guys rock and please keep it up. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or Phil Brooks!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Michelle who wrote:**

**Uh Oh If John And Chaleen Get Together Punk Is Going To Be After Him Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Meeting the Family**

It turned out that a trip to see the Cubs play was just the thing that the Brooks family had needed. Neither Punk nor his sisters had thought about the bad things that were going on with their family and finally got to have some fun. The kids especially Jack-Jack also had a great time and pigged out on nachos and hot dogs. Also along with the help from their father, both Jack-Jack and Ava had caught a foul ball. It was a perfect way to end a great day in Punk's book.

Now along with their tired kids and John, Punk and AJ were on their way to the hospital so that they could spend some time with Jack before he went up to surgery. To say that Punk was a nervous wreck was an understatement for today was the day he was going to find out if his day was going to live a bit longer or not. He didn't want his father to die young especially now after they had decided to forgive and forget and be in each other's life for the first time in almost 6 years.

Parking the car and getting the kids out of the car, Punk and his family walked up to the floor where Jack's room was. When they got up there, they found that they must have gotten there ahead of Carol Ann and the girls, so Punk went into his father's room first leaving John, AJ, and the kids in the waiting room.

Walking in, Punk saw that his father was already up by the looks of it and was watching the early news. "Hey dad, how are you doing?" he asked him as he walked up to his father and gave him a hug.

"Oh I'm doing okay, just real nervous. The doctor's came in and showed me a video about what they were going to do to me and it sort of freaked me out a bit, but other than that I'm good, And you, are you here alone?" Jack asked his son. Carol Ann called early and said that she would be late with the girls, but that she had hoped that they would get there before he went up to surgery.

"Yeah those doctors have no soul and will do anything to scare you," Punk jokingly said to his father to try to cheer him up. "But anyways I came here early to tell you that I'm not here alone, because I brought my family here to meet you. I wanted my wife and kids to meet you before you went into surgery."

Jack's face lit up with a huge smile, "That's great Phil, but what are you waiting for, go get them!" He was so excited and he couldn't wait to meet his daughter in law and grandkids in person rather than looking at them in pictures.

Punk nodded and went to go get his family while Jack sat up and tried to make himself look presentable. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door and Jack's eyes grew wide when Punk walked in with his family. The kids were just waking up, so Punk held Jack-Jack while AJ carried Ava because she was light as a feather.

"Dad I would like you to meet my family. AJ, Jack-Jack, and Ava, I would like you to meet my father Jack. Oh and I almost forgot, this is Try who should be blessing us with his presents in about 4 months or so," Punk smiled as he rubbed AJ's growing stomach.

"Hello Jack it's very nice to meet you," AJ politely said extending her hand to him. It was sort of weird to meet her husband's father for the first time, but it was also funny to see how much Punk and Jack-Jack looked like this man.

Jack playfully batted her hand away and said, "Nice to meet you too AJ, but I'm not too fond of handshakes, so come give me a nice big hug." At first AJ was a little taken back, but when she saw that he was joking, she lightened up and gave the man a hug. "And this little angel looks just like you AJ. She's very pretty," Jack said sweetly when they broke apart and he looked at Ava clearly for the first time.

Ava just buried her head into AJ's neck and tried to look invisible. "Hey don't do that, c'mon Ava this is your grandpa Jack," AJ tried to tell her daughter, but Ava refused to show her face. "Sorry Jack, Ava is being really shy I guess," she then apologized to her father in law.

"That's quite alright sweetheart, I'm still a stranger to her after all," Jack said still very happy to meet his grandkids. He then turned to Jack-Jack and smiled, "And you must be Jack-Jack. You just look like me and your daddy."

Punk whispered something into his son's ear quietly which led Jack-Jack to smile back at his grandfather, "Thank you grandpa, I want to be just like my daddy when I grow up." Punk looked at his son and his heart filled with pride when he heard his comment. "Are you feeling better grandpa? Daddy said that you were sick," Jack-Jack asked as Punk placed him carefully on Jack's bed.

"Well I'm still sick Jack-Jack, but I hope that I get better soon. The doctors just have to look at my heart and fix it, then I should be good," Jack tried to simply explain to his five year old grandson.

"Oh like me," Jack-Jack said excitedly. "The doctors had to fix my heart too, see look," he then pulled down the front of his shirt and showed his grandpa the scar on his chest.

Punk gently placed his hand on Jack-Jack's head and sighed, "When he was a baby, we found out that he had a hole in his heart and a couple months after he was born, he underwent surgery to fix it. We thought that we had it taken care of, but unfortunately we found another hole last year and he had to have another surgery done. Thankfully the doctors took a real good look at his heart and they found no other holes."

Jack looked at his son in shock. He had no idea that his grandson had to go through two major surgeries in his short life span. "Wow you guys certainly had to go through the ringer it sounds like Phil. However I'm glad to hear that everyone is healthy now. You have a wonderful beautiful family Phil and I am so proud of you son, I really am."

"Thank you dad after everything that's happened, it's good to hear that," Punk said with pure raw emotion as he hugged his father. It took all that he had to not cry in front of his family. He needed to remain strong them which was a constant worry for AJ.

With the introduction complete, the Brooks family stayed with Jack for a while just talking to him until it was time for the doctors to take him upstairs for the surgery. However Carol Ann and the girls still weren't there which made Jack sad and Punk angry. Giving his father one last hug, Punk took his family and left to go be with John who was sleeping peacefully in one of the chairs.

"Hey man sorry to keep you waiting," Punk apologized to his friend who woke up when Jack-Jack crawled into his lap. He loved his uncle John.

"It's no problem man. I fell asleep as soon as you guys went in to see your dad. How is he by the way?" John told him as he cuddled with Jack-Jack who was still tired and closed his eyes.

Just then the elevator dinged and when Punk turned around, he saw his mother and sisters walked into the waiting room. "What are you doing here Phil? I thought you were going back to wherever it is that you came from?" Carol Ann said dismissing everyone else in the room.

Punk just rolled his eyes, "Oh don't you start now mother. If anyone should be upset right now it's dad and I. We waited for you to show up to see dad before he went up to surgery, but you never came. You didn't even kiss him goodbye in case something went wrong. Where the hell were you?!"

Carol Ann looked at her son with a matching angry expression, "Don't you dare speak to me like that Phil. For your information, I was working to pay for your father's stay here. In case you haven't noticed, we can afford any of this."

"I know that mother and I already took care of everything. I told you that yesterday when I saw you. April and I have enough money and more to take care of dad and give any help that he needs. Look I know that we have never exactly seen eye to eye, but c'mon mom, do we really have to fight now? Dad is upstairs preparing to undergo major surgery and he doesn't need this type of stress," Punk sighed and pleaded with his mom. Why couldn't she except him and forgive him like his father did?"

Carol Ann just looked at her son and sighed, "Alright and you're right for once Phil. Your father doesn't need this kind of stress. Let's just focus on your father for now and then we will continue this." She then walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Phil how about we got get coffee with Cassie and that will give you two a chance to calm down, c'mon," AJ told him as she dragged him out of the room along with Cassie and Ava. Jack-Jack was sound asleep in John's arms, so he stayed behind to watch him.

"Wow he looks so much like Phil when he sleeps," Chaleen said as she took a seat next to John. She then saw a blanket in Punk's backpack by John and took it out to cover Jack-Jack and John.

John just smiled at Chaleen and said, "Thank you and yeah he does. Even before he was born, we all knew that he was definitely going to be Punk's mini me when we saw AJ's ultrasound." It was scary how much Jack-Jack resembled his father in looks and in attitude.

Chaleen sat back in her chair and was determined to find out more about this attractive man beside her, "So tell me a little about yourself John? How long have you've known my brother?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Punk and AJ's hotel…..

"I think our plan worked sir…yes I'm in their hotel room right now and I don't think they are going to leave anytime soon….yeah I think that beating that we gave his father worked. It's a good thing I know practically everything about them, otherwise I wouldn't have known that his parents go for a walk every year on their anniversary….okay sir, I'll make sure that I leave a good message for them now…okay bye."

* * *

**Dun dun dun….I wonder who the hell was that was at Punk and AJ's hotel room. All I know is that it doesn't sound good. Anyways, Chaleen what's to know more about John huh? What do you guys want to learn about John? Leave me your questions in a review or message me. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	13. Past and Threats

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed, or reviewed this story as well as my author status. It means a lot to me and thank you once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or Phil Brooks!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote:**

**John needs a backstory. That's all. It's good to have Chaleen there for John because he's basically lonely.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Past and Threats**

"So John, tell me about yourself, how long have you known my brother?" Chaleen asked John. She was very determined to know more about this man to see if there was a possible future with him.

"Well I've known your brother since he got transferred to Montana. We both got assigned to the same case as partners, but it wasn't the greatest time back then. At first we hated each other, but as the years went on we became really good friends and he even let me be Jack-Jack's godfather," John explained to her without revealing too much. He didn't want to tell about the things that happened in Montana seeing as it was Punk's job to do that.

Chaleen nodded her head and had a lot more questions to ask, "So are you from Montana originally or did you move there?" Judging by the slight accent that he had, it sounded like he could be from the east coast.

John shook his head, "No I'm not from Montana, but from Boston actually. I lived there till I was 15 almost 16, then I moved to Montana."

"Oh why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well umm…I really don't like talking about it, but I feel like I can trust you so here to goes…when I was 15, I was a wild child by all means. All I did was skip school to go drink and get high with my buddies. I never had a care in the world and despite my parents trying to help me, I didn't want it. So this one day, I was going through my normal routine of stealing my parents money to by weed when I got stopped by this guy who wanted my money. I didn't want to give it up because I wanted my weed, so we found over the money until he pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the kidney," John told her as he replayed one of the scariest moments in his head.

Chaleen looked at John in pure shock, "Oh my gosh John, that's horrible. What happened after that, did he get away?"

John just smiled at her curiosity, "Well no, not exactly. Apparently someone had heard the commotion that was going on and they called the cops. Just as the guy was about to get away, a cop car pulled up and arrested the guy and took me to the hospital. I was in there a while and surprisingly the cop came in to see me every day. He convinced me to change my ways and I did, but it was too late. My parents couldn't take it anymore, so they shipped me off to my grandparents' house in Montana. There I stayed in school and graduated with honors and eventually I joined the police academy. So I guess you could say that I turned my life around pretty good."

"Jeez I'll say. So umm…did you get injured on the job recently?" Chaleen then asked referring to the crutches by John's side. She had seen him walk okay with them, but struggled every now and then.

"No not recently, but I did get injured on the job you could say. The guy that Punk and I were going after sort of shot me in the back and hurt me pretty bad. The doctors concluded that I was paralyzed from the waist down, but eventually I regained some feeling in my legs and was able to learn how to walk again with the help of my crutches. One day I hope to be rid of them completely and be able to walk on my own," he told her very determined. "So enough about me, tell me about yourself Chaleen?"

Chaleen just shrugged her shoulders, "Well there's nothing to tell really. I assume Phil to you how we grew up so I guess there's that. I do however work at a hair salon to support myself, I just got my own apartment, and I am going to college."

John nodded his head, "That's great Chaleen. So where are you going to school and for what?"

"I'm going to school for a degree in child psychology and I go to a small college here in town. They have an excellent psychology program," Chaleen smiled.

"Wow that's amazing Chaleen and I wish you well on your education," John smiled at her. He could appreciate a woman in his life who valued an education and Chaleen could possibly that girl.

Chaleen was about to say something when Punk, AJ, and Cassie rushed back into the waiting room. "John there's an emergency back at the hotel and we have to go. Can you watch the kids for us?" Punk asked as he placed a crying Ava into Cassie's arms.

John quickly nodded his head and tried to stand up with Jack-Jack who was now awake, but Chaleen stopped him and pushed him back down. "What's going on Phil?" she then asked her brother.

"Our hotel room was broken into and apparently someone wreaked it. The hotel called and doesn't think that anything was stolen, but they want us to go down and make sure," he told her in a slight panicked voice.

"Then go and don't worry about anything, the girls and I have it covered. I'll call you if we need anything and if there is any update on your dad," John told them and Punk and AJ nodded before taking off.

* * *

Sometime later AJ and Punk arrived at their hotel in a heap of worry not knowing what was going on in their room and what it looked like. Once they got up to their floor, they were met by two police officers, "Hello, I am Officer Orton and this is Officer Dave Batista. Are you the occupants of room 138?"

"Yes we are Officer, I'm Phil Brooks and this is my wife April Brooks," Punk told them and shook their hands.

"No way did I hear you right, did you say your name was Phil Brooks?" Officer Batista said in a surprised voice. "I mean Phil Brooks as in the youngest detective in Chicago PD history?"

Punk nodded his head in surprise, "Yes that's me, do I know you?" He didn't recall ever knowing an Officer Batista or an Office Orton for that matter.

Officer Batista laughed and said, "I knew it was you for a second and no you don't know me directly. I used to work on the narcotics division back in the day and everyone there talked about you. Heck they still talk about you. You're a legend man."

"Ya well I try to forget, so can you please fill us in on what happened here?" Punk sighed. He just wanted everyone to forget about him and his past already.

"Yes Mr. Brooks certainly," Officer Orton said as he elbowed Officer Batista who was acting very unprofessional right now. "A little over an hour ago, we got a call from hotel security about a possible break in in your room. Upon enter we found that the room was trashed, yet nothing appeared to be stolen. That's when you got the called to come in and confirm everything. I do warn you, it's pretty bad so don't be alarmed."

Both AJ and Punk nodded and held hands as they walked into their room. As soon as they did, they couldn't believe what they saw. The living room was a complete mess as tables, chairs, and even the couch were all knocked over. They gingerly had to walk over everything just to get into the bedroom. They knew that it had to be bad as well seeing as Punk had to practically bust through the door with his shoulder. When they saw the devastation the room, AJ started to cry. The beds were completely ripped apart, the mattresses were flipped over, and their clothes and even the kids clothes and toys were thrown all over the room.

"Who would do this to us Phil? We just got here?" AJ cried as Punk pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. This was unbelievable and she didn't know what to do.

"I don't know Princess, but I promise I will find out who did this. They had to leave some trace of themselves behind. Now let's clean up what we can and pack our things. We are not going to stay at this place anymore," Punk told his wife and AJ just nodded and placed a tender kiss on her husband's lips.

Grabbing whatever they found find and stuffing it into their bags, AJ then went into the bathroom to grab whatever else that she could find. When she turned on the lights and looked at the mirror and let out a scream. Immediately Punk and the two Officers ran into the bathroom and were shock by what they found.

On the mirror written with AJ's lipstick was a note that read…

_SO YOU GOT RID OF HEYMAN AND HIS CREW WELL GOOD FOR YOU. NOW WE ARE HERE AND THERE IS SO MUCH TO FEAR. WE'LL BE IN THE SHADOWS, WE'LL BE IN THE LIGHT, SO YOU BETTER GET READY FOR A FIGHT. YOU MADE THE DECISION TO RETURN SO NOW IT'S TIME TO GET BURNED._

* * *

**Dun dun dun….I wonder that warning meant and who sent it. All I know is that it cannot be good. Also I think it was good to hear John's backstory and learn a little bit more about where he came from and how he got to Montana. Now I just wanted to say sorry for not updating, because school has been really kicking my ass. With that being said, please let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	14. Change of Heart

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who is still continuing to follow this story. It means a lot to me thank you so much. Also it was cool to see on one of my stories on Facebook that Team AJPunk had posted on there because someone sent it to them. Thank you guys once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote:**

**Oh my god! I was anticipating this chap for the longest. Finally it's here. Officer Orton and Batista. Lol I see what you did there. They could be in on it too. Just a thought lol. Since the last Raw episode, it's possible to see a certain AUTHORITY in mix. See what I did? AUTHORITY**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Change of Heart**

Back at the hospital there was still no word on Jack's condition as the rest of the Brooks family and John waited patiently for any doctor to come out and see them. As time went on, the kids started to get restless so John laid out a blanket on the floor and took out some crayons and coloring books to play with while Cassie went to go get them some breakfast.

While the kids were now content, John and Chaleen went back to talking and Carol Ann still sat there in her seat trying to ignore them all. Of course to them her behavior screamed rude and uncaring, but in reality it was just a cover up to hide what was going on inside of her.

Inside Carol Ann was scarred and heartbroken that she was going to lose her husband and the love of her life. If Jack were to die it would be horrible and while her kids would sad, they would eventually move on with their lives, but Carol Ann's life would be forever changed. She would never get to wake up and see Jack's face every morning, she would never get to spend the evenings cuddling up with him on the couch, and she would never be able to kiss him and tell him how much she loved him. Just the thought of losing Jack hurt Carol Ann so much that she cried herself to sleep ever since Jack ended up in the hospital.

As Carol Ann's mind was on overdrive, she didn't notice a lone tear fall down her face or the fact that Ava had walked over to her. "Why yous sad?" Ava asked the crying lady in front of her. Ava was a caring toddler and didn't like to see people being sad around her.

Carol Ann lifted her head to look at her granddaughter for the first time and she was beautiful. Looking into her innocent brown eyes, Carol Ann realized that she made the mistake of punishing these children for their father's past mistakes and it was so wrong. "I'm sad because your grandpa's sick sweetie. I want him to get better so we can be together and play with you and your brother," Carol Ann told her sweetly while Chaleen and Cassie who had just gotten back stared at their mother in surprise.

"No be sad kay gamma. I give you hug," Ava smiled as she climbed up into her grandma's lap to give her a hug. Carol Ann wrapped her arms around her tiny body and gave her a small squeeze before Ava got off her and went back to play with Jack-Jack.

"Wow that was awfully nice of you mom, why the sudden change of heart?" Chaleen asked her mother as she sat down next to her. She didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

Carol Ann just looked at her grandchildren and smiled, "I guess I just realized that I was punishing them for something that they had nothing to do with. Not only that but if something does happen to your father, you, your brother, and you sister are all I have left."

Chaleen gave her mom a small smile and wrapped her arm around her, "Hey don't talk like that mom. Dad will be just fine you'll see. As for us being all you have left, well that is true both ways. We are the children that you are ever going to have so why have an estranged relationship with us especially with the only son that you are ever going to have. You need to apologize to Phil and if you don't want to do it for him, then do it for your grandkids."

"I know and you're right, but I don't know how. I have been so horrible to him and I don't know if he'll ever forgive me for what I have sad and done to him," Carol Ann sighed.

"That might be true mom, but in order to find out you need to talk to him. Look here he comes now," she told her mother when she was Punk and AJ walking down the hallway.

The kids saw them too and ran over them. "Where did you guys go?" Jack-Jack asked his parents. "I woke up and you guys were gone."

Punk gave his son a small smile and kissed his head, "We're sorry little man, but we had to go check up on something important. Your mom and I knew that you wouldn't have fun so we left you and your sister here with your aunts and Uncle John."

"And how did that go guys, did you get everything straightened up?" John asked his two friends. He knew that they were both freaking and stressing out when they left the hospital earlier.

"Yeah we did, but it was pretty bad John. The whole place was completely trashed, but luckily nothing was taken so I guess that was a good thing," AJ told him still in obvious shock about what happened back at the hotel.

Everyone looked at them in shock too. How could this have happened to them? Sure Punk made some enemies back in the day, but he hadn't been back in town for six years and AJ didn't know anyone here. "What are you guys going to do then?" Cassie asked her older brother.

Punk just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I guess we'll either have to go to a completely different hotel or we might just have to go back to Montana once we find out that dad is going to be okay." He really didn't want to leave now, but this whole situation was scarring him.

"Hey could I talk to you for a second man?" John asked Punk when he saw how his friend was acting. Punk nodded and they walked off to the hallway away from everyone. "What's going on man? I know for a fact that you just wouldn't leave on the count of a break in."

"It's not just the break in that worries me John it's…it's…it's something else. While we were there cleaning up, we found something that was cause of concern," Punk told him as he took his phone out of his pocket and showed John the picture of the note that was left on the mirror.

John took the phone from his hand and his eyes grew wide, "What the hell, who would do this?" He thought that they had gotten rid of Paul Heyman for good, but he guessed that he was wrong.

Punk out his head down and sighed, "I don't know John, but I'm really nervous. I called Levesque and Barrett on the way here to let them know about this situation and they reassured me that we fully got rid of Heyman and his crew so this couldn't be a revenge thing for him so I don't know. Barrett also told me that he'll get his buddies at the FBI to check out if anyone else on me."

"Damn man if that's the case than I really think that we should get the hell out of town then. If it was just you here than we could deal with it, but since AJ and the kids are here, this isn't good at all. Not only that but I can't really fight anyone in my crutched Punk," John said trying to get Punk to agree with him and leave. He knew that AJ and kids safety came first.

"I want to leave too man, but I don't want to leave my sisters and my dad like this. What if the guys whoever left this message comes after then. I don't know about you, but I feel like this message and what happened to my parents is all connected in a way John," Punk argued back. He wasn't going to leave his family here out to dry.

"Then I guess we'll just have to figure out something else then," John said pissed off as he walked back to the waiting room. He couldn't believe that Punk wanted to keep AJ and the kids here in Chicago where the danger was.

Sighing, Punk followed his friend back to the waiting room, but was stopped short by his mother. "Phil could I please talk to you for a second?" she asked her son softly.

Punk shook his head, "No mom you can't, because I don't feel like fighting right now okay." He wasn't going to let his mother make this day worse than what it already was.

"Please son I know that you're mad at me and you have every right to be, but I just really wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you. It was no fair and I was wrong. I know that I have never been a good mother to you and I'm sorry about that too. I guess that I just took my fear and sadness and turned it into anger towards you. I never meant to hurt you Phil and I'm sorry. You are my only son and I want to make things right with you. I got a chance to talk to your daughter earlier and she is perfect Phil. It made me realize that I do want to be in your life as well as their life, but in order for me to do that, I have to make peace with you. Can you ever forgive me?" Carol Ann pleaded to her son. She was never the one to admit that she was wrong and tell a person that, but it was the god's honest truth.

"Wow mom, I umm…I don't know what to say. This is the last thing that I expected from you. You really hurt me mom in ways that you cannot imagine. I used to stay up some nights and cry, because I knew that I disappointed you guys and that was the last thing that I ever wanted to do. I spent six years trying to live without you guys in my life and I think that I am at that point where I am doing it without any problems. You missed a huge chuck of my life because you seemed to hate me. I don't think I can ever forget that, but…I am willing to give it shot. I forgive you mom, but I am not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my children because they deserve to have their grandparents in their lives. I love you mom," Punk said trying not to cry. It took a lot for his mother to admit that she was wrong and as much as Punk's pride didn't want to forgive his mother, he knew that he had too. If something happened to his father, she was the only parent that he had left.

Carol Ann smiled big and for the first time in a long time, she gave her son the biggest hug that she could possible manage, "Thank you so much Phil and you guys don't have to worry about finding another hotel or leaving, because you and your family can come stay with me."

Punk looked at his mom in surprise, "Are you sure mom, I mean it's no big deal if we get another hotel?" He didn't want to intrude on his mom's house.

"It's no problem honestly. There is plenty of room now that your sister moved out and your room is still exactly the same as you left it. I would love it if you and your family would come to stay with me," Carol Ann smiled.

"Okay then if that's what you want then we'll do it. Thank you mom and I love you too…"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in town…

"Hey babe did you do what the boss told you to do?" a certain redhead asked her boyfriend as she walked into a rather nice mansion that their boss was renting for them.

"I certainly did baby," said the hooded man that was sitting on the couch. "From what my contact told me, they were really surprised especially Phil. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees who's behind all of this."

The red head smiled brightly, "I know right, this will definitely teach him what happens when you double cross someone. Now it's time for step two. Let's see how his little wife likes it when a certain ex-girlfriend comes into the picture and wants her man back."

The hooded man got up off the couch and gave her a kiss, "I love it when you're evil baby, but just remember that you're mine now and not his. Just make sure that you break his heart like he broke yours."

"Oh don't you worry babe, I plan to…"

* * *

**Oh man I have a feeling that Punk's time in Chicago is about to get a whole lot worse. I only hope that he and AJ are strong enough to get through it all. Also, I can't believe that Carol Ann had a change of heart like that. I guess it just took the idea of Jack dying to change her attitude around. Nevertheless I'm happy for Punk now that he is all good with his family.**

**Please don't forget to let me know what you guys thought about the chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews=new chapter!**


	15. Blast from the Past

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for taking forever to update. I am struggling in school right now so it's tough to find time to write and post. Nevertheless here I am trying to make my reader happy. Also don't forget to review. They help me know how this story is going and to see if I need to make any changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or Phil Brooks and his family!**

**A/N: It is once again for the best review and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**John Is Right They Need To Leave Chicago Cause I Have This Feeling Something Bad Might Happen But Am Glad Carol Ann Change Her Ways But Am Glad Punk Is Good With His Family Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Blast from the Past**

After the air cleared in the waiting room when Punk and Carol Ann made up, things were so much better and even a doctor came out to let them all know about Jack's condition. It turns out that they had a minor setback with Jack's surgery, but all in all he was doing great and the doctors expected Jack to make a full recovery. There only advice was for Jack to take better care of himself and he would live a long and healthy life. When the Brooks family heard that, they all breathed a sigh of relief. They were so happy that their father and husband was going to live and once Jack was moved to a room, the family got to spend some time with him while AJ and John stayed out in the waiting room with the kids. Today was turning into a great day after all.

Once everyone got to see Jack only for a short while, Punk and AJ decided to take everyone out for some lunch since everyone was starving, so they ended up at the Brooks family's favorite pizza place downtown. While they were eating, Punk and AJ decided that it would be a good idea to tell his family the real story about what happened in Montana and in Hawaii, because they had a right to know what was going in their brother's and son's life.

At first AJ was afraid that they would hate her for keeping Jack-Jack away from Punk for two years without visitation, but they had managed to overlook that aspect seeing as how AJ had to do what she had to do in order to keep them safe. As they continued to tell Punk's family about what happened, they were unbelievably shocked by what they were hearing. They couldn't believe what AJ's family tried to do to them and how Punk almost died at the hands of Paul Heyman.

"Oh my god Phil that's horrible what happened to you two," Cassie said as she brought her hand to her mouth in horror. "I can't believe that you guys had to go through all that especially Jack-Jack."

"I know, I can't imagine how you survived all that and how strong you guys had to be to go through all that you had to endure," Carol Ann said agreeing with her daughter. It hurt her to know that her son had to go through all that pain and heartache. It made her feel even guiltier for kicking him out of their lives and if she had only looking past it, then Punk wouldn't have had to go through all of that.

Punk smiled at his beautiful wife and took her hand into his, "It was difficult mom believe me, but with our love and determination, we were able to get through it all. Yes April and I even went through some rough patches in our own relationship, but we were able to overcome it all and we survived. Now here we are with a wonderful marriage and two almost three beautiful kids and I wouldn't change it for the world." He then looked at AJ with so much love and desire before kissing her lips softly.

Carol Ann just smiled at her son and his wife and was thankful that he found someone that could make him very happy and love him for who he was despite all his faults. "So tell me a little more about yourself AJ. Do you have any sibling and what do you do for a living?" she asked her. She wanted to know more about the woman that was her daughter in law.

"Well as you already know, I was raised by my father and awful step mother, but eventually my birth mother, Eve found me and we have been inseparable ever since. As we were going through all that nasty mess in Hawaii and Montana, she met and fell in love with the man that helped us out a lot. Soon she married my stepfather Alberto and they gave me my wonderful little brother Antonio who is a little bit older than Ava. As for what I do for a living, I teach preschool and Antonio and Ava are both in my class. I love working with children," AJ told her a big smile on her face.

"That's amazing AJ and I can see how much you love children," Cassie smiled at her sister in law. Even though they had only known each other for a couple of days, she knew that AJ was making an excellent addition to their family.

As they continued to talk, no one saw the woman that was standing outside of the pizza place just staring at Punk intensely. Taking out her phone, she then preceded dial on all too familiar number, "Hey boss it's me and I think I found out target."

"Good very good and his wife, is she there too?" the boss on the phone asked her.

"Yeah she's her and she looks exactly like the picture that you showed me. The only difference is that she looks heavier like she is pregnant or something. Oh and she also has the two little ones with her," the woman told him.

The boss just smiled into the phone, "Excellent we could use them to our advantage as well. Just remember that I don't want his wife or his children hurt. Our main objective is to make that fucking Punk pay for what he did to you, to me, and to your boyfriend. Just do whatever you have to do to get it done within reason."

The woman nodded her head, "I understand that perfectly and I'll call you later, bye."

Once the phone call ended, the woman adjusted herself and got ready to put on the performance of her life. Opening up the door, she walked in quietly and approached the counter to order something before turning her head to look at Punk. He looked exactly like she remembered except for his hair. Other than that, he looked perfect.

"Oh my god Phil is that you?" she pretended to be surprised by seeing him there.

Punk quickly turned his head and his heart dropped when he saw the red headed woman at the pizza counter. "Amy is that you? What are you doing here?" he asked her as he got up to give her a hug.

Amy just laughed, "I live here remember silly. What are you doing back here? The last thing that I remember is that you broke up with me to move to Montana?" She hoped that he didn't tell his wife of their little romance back in the day to start some drama between them.

"Yeah sorry about that, but anyways I had to come back to take care of a family emergency but everything is fine now. And you, what are you doing now?" Punk asked his former girlfriend. Never in a million years did he think he would run into her here.

"Oh you know just a little of this and a little of that. So are you here alone or are you with someone?" Amy asked him in a flirtatious way. She wanted to see if he was aware that his wife was still in the room.

Punk's head jumped up when she said that, "Oh well I'm umm…I'm here with my mom and sisters and some other people. C'mon." He then brought Amy over to the table, "Mom, Cassie, Chaleen, you guys remember Amy right?" They nodded their heads, "And Amy, this wonderful woman right here is my beautiful wife April and these are our two kids Jack-Jack and Ava."

Amy smiled and pretended that she actually cared in meeting them, "Hi it's very nice to meet you guys. I'm one of Phil's friends from Chicago. We used to go way back."

"It's umm…it's nice to meet you Amy. Unfortunately Phil never mentioned you to me," AJ told her as he gave Punk a death stare. She had heard there conversation earlier about them dating and was pissed. She remembered that Punk had told her that he never dated anyone in Chicago for a while, but here Amy was admitting that they in fact dated when he left to Montana. It made her feel like the rebound girl.

"Oh well that's okay, I mean Phil and I did have a nasty break up and I hate to relive it. But anyways I better get going, I have to take some food over to my boyfriend's house," Amy said pretending that she was embarrassed. "It was really nice meeting you guys."

She went to turn away to leave when Punk followed her and stopped her, "Amy listen, I'm so sorry that I broke up the way that did and it's one of the biggest regrets that I have. I should have done it in a better way, but I had a lot going on. I know that this isn't the place to talk about it, but I think we need to sit down and talk about everything."

Amy gave Punk a small smile, "You're right Phil and we do need to talk about it. Here's my number and give me a call whenever your free. I know it must not be often seeing as you have a wife and kids to take care of now."

"I'll make time Amy, but we really need to talk," Punk told her and watched as Amy turned to leave exactly like she did the night that he broke up with her. As soon as she left the pizza place, Punk turned and sighed. Even though they had a brief meeting, he felt something stir inside of him and he didn't know what it was. He didn't have time to figure out what it was, because as soon as he turned around, he was met with a death stare from AJ.

* * *

**Oh man that can't be good. I can already feel the drama starting to heat up. Now that Punk's ex-girlfriend is back into the picture who knows what will happen considering that she is working for someone who wasn't to hurt Punk. Not only that but I can imagine how pissed off AJ must being knowing that Punk lied to her about dating anyone before her. I guess we'll just see how things play out. **

**Please don't forget to review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**Also don't forget to read the new story that me and punkdlaurenx are writing together called Undercover Love!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	16. Plans and Fights

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and continues to support this story. You guys are so awesome and I am getting a lot of good feedback from this story. Please keep up the love and support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars in this story or Phil Brooks!**

**A/N: It is time for the best review award and an honorable mention and today they go too...**

**nikki who wrote:**

**Uh oh someone is in trouble he really is going to get it because she is pregnant and cranky because of hormones because i'm going through it now and i know how it gets and great story.**

**And to Cmpunkfan980 thank you so much for the suggestion and I will take in under consideration.**

**Congrats you two and please keep it up!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Plans and Fights**

Once Amy left the pizza place, she took the pizza that she ordered to the mansion that she was staying at with her boyfriend. "Hey babe I'm back," she called out to her boyfriend. A few minutes later she heard him struggling to walk down the stairs, "What the hell are you doing? You know you're supposed to be resting!" Amy yelled at him as she helped him walk down the stairs.

"I know, but I hate staying downstairs. This place is huge and I wanted to explore," he said out of breathe as he sat down on the couch. "I hate the fact that I am struggling to do everything now. Hell I'm surprised that I was able to destroy that assholes hotel room without getting winded or being in pain."

"I know that you're frustrated babe, but you have to remember that you had a major life changing accident and you're not going to be the same man that you were. All you can do now is keep up with the physical therapy and you'll eventually get better. Just have a little faith and you can get through it," Amy told him softly as she rubbed the back of his scared hand. She still loved him despite all the scars that plagued his body.

He just looked at her the same way with love in his eyes and kissed her lips. "Thank you baby, I need that. Now tell me what happened when you saw that asshole today," he asked her as he grabbed a slice of pizza and got comfortable.

Amy did the same and smiled, "I think it went great! You should have seen his face when he saw me, it was priceless. It looked like he had seen a ghost. I can't believe that he is such an idiot babe. He actually believes that I still care about him."

"And his wife, was she there?" he asked and Amy nodded. "Well what did she do when she saw you two talking?" he hoped that she was hurting now. It would mean that their plan was working perfectly.

"Oh man you should have seen her. It looked like she was going to kill him. I don't think he ever told her about me at all," Amy laughed. She too wanted AJ to hurt just like Punk had hurt her all those years ago. Sure he didn't hurt her with another girl or the fact that he left to Montana, but he hurt her because of a much bigger reason.

Just then the phone rang and when Amy looked at it, she saw that it was from the boss, so she answered it and put it on speaker, "Hey boss man, you're on speaker."

"Good because I wanted to talk to the both of you. However before we get into that, Amy tell me what happened today. Did it go okay?" the boss asked her.

"Yes sir everything went according to plan. I did exactly what you told me to do. I flirted with Phil a little and made him feel guilty for leaving me. I even gave him my number in front of his wife," Amy smiled.

They then heard the boss chuckle, "Great that is absolutely wonderful Amy and now on to the next step. We do know now that Punk will be staying at his parent's house for the time being, so let's send a couple anonymous phone calls and letters to him there. Let's freak them out a bit. Also Amy I want you to continue to pursue Punk and try to get him to gravitate towards you. We don't have to worry about his wife, because knowing her she'll go towards that friend that they brought with them. The faster we get this done, the faster we can reveal who we are and what our true purpose is. You guys got that?"

Both Amy and her boyfriend nodded, "Yes sir we got it."

"And don't worry sir, we'll get it done," Amy added before hanging up the phone. They were so glad that they found this man to help them out with their revenge.

* * *

Meanwhile...

After their somewhat eventful lunch at the pizza place with Punk's family, AJ and her husband decided to take the kids back to his parent's place to take a nap and just relax for a little while. Bidding farewell to his mom and sister who were going to take a cab back to the hospital and to John and Chaleen who was going to take John back to his hotel room, Punk loaded his family up in their rental car and drove away.

Along the way to his childhood home, there was so much tension in the car that you could but it with a knife. AJ was too busy trying to figure out what the hell was her husband think by lying to her about Amy, while Punk was too busy thinking about Amy. He just couldn't get her out of his head, because he felt so guilty for what he did to her.

Still not talking to each other, Punk pulled up into the driveway and got the kids out of the car. While he took the kids inside, AJ stayed to herself and took a look around the property. She loved how the home in front of her looked so cozy and warm. It was covered in red brick on the outside, had a nice lawn, and there was a big tree out front that had a tire swing hanging down from it. When she walked into the home, she loved it more when she was the cozy living room with a fire place, a nice lovely kitchen and a pretty decent size backyard that was peeking out from the back window. She really loved this house.

As she was looking around the house, Punk was in Chaleen's old room putting the kids down for their nap. Giving them each a kiss on their heads, Punk silently walked out and closed their door before joining back up with AJ in the living room.

Sitting down in the living room, the two adults just stared into space in uncomfortable silence. It wasn't until Punk nervously reached out and touch her hand that he spoke, "So umm…I think we umm…I think that we need to talk."

AJ immediately pulled her hand away from him and sat as far away from him as possible. "You're goddamn right we need to talk Phil. What they hell was that back there?" she angrily asked him. She couldn't believe that he was talking to another woman in front of her and almost completely ignored her the entire time.

Punk was a little taken back by her anger and jumped when she shouted. "It wasn't anything April honestly. It was just me talking to an old friend that I haven't seen in years. What's the big deal?" he asked her like it was nothing to be worried about which just made AJ more made.

"It's a big deal, because she was your ex Phil, the ex that you never told me about, the ex that you lied to me about. Do you remember when we were at the diner for our ice cream date and you told me that you hadn't had a real girlfriend in a while, why would you lie to me when you practically did?!" she angrily shouted at him.

Punk looked at his wife with pure guilt on his face. He totally forgot about that night in the diner and honestly, he didn't even know why he told her that. There was no doubt that Amy played a big role in his life and should have told her the truth. "Look Princess I know that you're pissed, but you need to listen to me and calm down for a second. I know it looks bad, but April there is nothing going on with Amy and me. Was I surprised to see her, yes but it was only because I hadn't seen her in six years. I know I should have told you the truth about me having an ex-girlfriend prior to me getting to Montana and I'm sorry. You have to believe me."

AJ just sat there looking at her husband to find any hint of truth on his face and just as she was about to deliver her verdict, she saw a shadow in the hallway. "Mommy, why are you fighting with daddy?" Jack-Jack asked very scared.

AJ just sighed and walked over to her son and gave him a hug, "It's okay baby we weren't fighting and I'm sorry that we woke you up. Everything is okay so let's get you back to bed."

"April wait we still have to talk about this," Punk called out to her.

"No we don't Phil this conversation is over. I just hope you make the right decisions on things," she snapped back at him and went to go lay down with her kids.

Once she was gone, Punk let out a frustrated growl and collapsed on the couch. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, he did something that he was probably going to regret but it needed to be done, he texted Amy.

_Hey it's Punk we really need to talk  
-Punk_

_Ya I know we do when are you free?  
-Amy_

_How about tonight at 8 at the café that we always used to go to?  
-Punk_

_That sounds great can't wait to see you there  
-Amy_

With the text sent, Punk just sighed. He knew Amy was right when she said that they had a past together and they did, but if he didn't ruin it, they would have had a future together as well.

* * *

**What the hell does that mean? How serious were Punk and Amy? Also I think that AJ had a right to be pissed off at Punk, because he shouldn't have lied to her. Also I wonder who the hell the boss and Amy's boyfriend are. If they are anything like Heyman and his crew, it probably isn't good. Anyways please let me know what you think of this story.**

**Also I'm thinking of making a Facebook for fanfic writers to share and post links to their stories. If I do then I am willing to make some writes admins so that they can share their work. If you are interested let me know.**

**Please don't forget to review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	17. Sisterly Talk

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who is and continues to support me as a writer and all my stories including this one. Please keep it up. Thank you so much once again and we are at 91 reviews, so let's try to get to 100!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars in this story as well as CM Punk!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**LeCrazz who wrote:**

**Punk is such a jerk, he really needs to get his priorities together, or he's going to lose AJ and his children. Amy, her boyfriend and their boss is big trouble. AJ had every right to be mad. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Congrats and please keep them coming!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16-Sisterly Talk**

Later on that night everyone came home and had a nice dinner together before Carol Ann and Punk went to go take a nap for a while. This left Cassie and AJ alone to watch the kids as they played outside and it was a perfect time for AJ to ask her sister in law some questions about her brother.

"So umm…Cassie, do you think I can ask you something and do you promise not to tell Phil about it?" she asked her sister in law.

"Yeah of course you can AJ. Whatever you have to say will stay between us too, I promise," Cassie promised her and she always kept her promises.

Taking a deep breathe, AJ knew that she was doing the right thing by asking Cassie, "So do you think you could tell me about that woman that Phil was talking to at the pizza place earlier today?"

Cassie looked at her sister in law and could only give her a sad smile, "Well I don't remember too much about her I'm afraid. I was too little, but I do remember some things. All I could tell you really is that Phil met her when he and Luke started to fight and workout at that MMA gym that they used to go to. At that time we were afraid, because we would never hear from Phil for a couple days to a couple of weeks. Well one day he brought Amy here for dinner and it was a disaster. She was rude, hateful, and made out like she was entitled to everything. My mom and dad got fed up with it and how Phil didn't correct her behavior, so they told Phil to leave. That's when Phil started to fight with my dad which was really odd and come to think of it, he was acting odd all night. He was really antsy and was very paranoid. Anyways it had been another month before we saw my brother again and that's when that accident happened with Luke. He came home to make amends, but it was too late. My parents couldn't trust him anymore and told him to leave. A week later that's when he went to Montana and the rest is history."

"So that's it, you guys met Amy once and Phil just disappeared for a month? Didn't you guys worry where he was and what he was doing?" AJ asked surprised and confused. If he brother went missing for a month, she would be constantly looking for him and for answers.

"We were worried about actually and Chaleen and I looked everywhere for him called everyone that we knew for information, but no one had heard from him. Then…then I don't know one day we started to hear rumors that he was out of control at the police station and even though he claims to be Straight Edge, the words drugs and cocaine were beginning to float around. We didn't believe them at first, but then my dad claimed to have found him and went to go talk to him, but when he came home he told us to stay away from him because he was a good for nothing junky that disappointed him," Cassie said sadly. She never thought her own brother would get involved with the things that was doing. It was so out of character for him.

AJ too was shocked to hear what Cassie was telling her. It was hard to believe how for a guy who claimed to love his family would walk out on them for some girl. Not to mention that the drug allegations were just as equally shocking. There was just no way that Phil could have done any drugs or act so reckless for some girl and hoped that they were just rumors.

Just then the man in question came into the dining room where they were looking fresh like he had just got out of the shower. "So what are you up too?" he asked his wife and sister as he put on his jacket and looked for the keys to the rental car.

"Oh nothing we are just having some girl talk. Where are you going?" AJ asked her husband who she was still a little bit annoyed with. Not only that, but she was a little suspicious as to why he looked all nice all of a sudden. It wasn't making any sense.

"Oh I'm umm…I'm just going to go see John for a little bit. We are going to call Paul and see what he has to say about that threat at the hotel earlier," Punk lied to them. He knew that he couldn't tell AJ the truth, because she was throw a fit and cause another fight. "I'll be back later," then said as he kissed her and each of his kids as they came inside for drink of water.

Once he was gone Cassie turned to AJ and asked, "So do you think he is telling the truth or not?" She knew that she was having a hard time in believing her brother because of that eye twitch he did when he lied.

Unfortunately AJ had to agree with her sister in law and shook her head, "No I'm afraid that I don't believe him Cassie. I called John earlier to see what he was doing and he told me that he was surprisingly going out with Chaleen to dinner and wouldn't be back for some time. There is no way that Phil is going to see him." It broke her heart to know that her husband had lied to her and that deep down she knew that he was going to go see Amy.

"So let's go follow him then. My mom lets me borrow her car all the time,' Cassie said as she began to look for her mom's car keys.

"Cassie wait we just can't leave, what about the kids?" I don't want them to see whatever it is that Phil is doing. He is their father and I don't want then to have a bad image of him," AJ said worried that her children would get the wrong idea of their father. Even though Jack-Jack and Ava were young, they were very smart and absorbed things like a sponge.

Just then Carol Ann came downstairs and that's when Cassie had a great idea, "That's okay AJ, my mom can watch them for a little while."

Carol Ann looked at her daughter in confusion, "What can I do?" She had no idea on what they were talking about because she had just woken up from her nap.

"AJ and I wanted to go out for a walk for a while and we wanted to know if you could watch the kids for us? Phil is out with his friend talking about what happened at the hotel and can't watch them," Cassie explained to her mother.

"Sure no problem you two go enjoy your walk and I'll stay here with the kids. Beside this will give me some time to spoil my grandkids like a real grandmother should," Carol Ann said excitedly. She loved her grandkids so much already.

AJ finally gave in and gave each of her kids a kiss goodbye as she reluctantly walked out the door and to the car with Cassie. "So do you know where your brother could be going?" she asked.

Cassie thought about it for a second and tried to remember where Punk used to like to go to when he used to live here, "Oh yeah I think I know where. When we were younger, Phil used to take Chaleen and me to this little café downtown, because it was his favorite. No doubt that is where he would go." As the drove off AJ had this bad feeling overcome her and she didn't like it.

* * *

Meanwhile a good 10 minutes ahead of them, Punk had just gotten off the phone with Amy. He had told her that he was on his way to the café and that he would be there shortly. Amy then told him that she was already there and couldn't wait to see him again. Even though Punk knew that this was just a casual visit to clear the air with Amy, he still felt a little guilty about going behind AJ's back. This needed to be done though, because the guilt of what he did to Amy still plagued him every now and then when he saw his kids and he couldn't help but think of what he could have had with Amy.

* * *

**Wow, I wonder what the hell that could mean. I still think that Punk is making a big mistake in going behind AJ's back and nothing good can come from this. I have a feeling that Punk is falling right into the trap set by Amy, her boyfriend, and their boss. I just hope that Punk pulls his head out of his ass in time. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	18. Secret Meeting

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter of this story. Please keep up the love and support, thank you once again so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Montrel Shepard chapter who wrote:**

**Punk is now thinking what ifs? So there is more to it in Punk's backstory. Big mistake for PUNK**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Secret Meeting**

A couple of minutes later, Punk pulled up to the café and took a second to think about what he was about to do. If he went in there with Amy, he risked a lot. He risked losing his wife, children, and everyone else around him. He would once again be all alone in the world and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Even with that in his mind, Punk still went inside to meet up with Amy.

Looking around the café, Punk finally spotted Amy near the back by the small stage over in the corner. As he made his way over to her, he couldn't help but notice that he couldn't help but notice that he had a weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't know if it was guilt or just plain nervousness, but he knew that it wasn't going to go away.

"Hey Phil glad that you could make it," Amy smiled as she got up to give her ex-boyfriend a hug. She was happy to see him, but only because she knew that her plan of making Punk suffer was right on track.

"Yeah well we have a lot to discuss, so I had to come," he told her as they sat down. "So umm…where would you like to umm…where would you like to start?" Punk said nervously. He knew that they would eventually get to the tougher stuff, so he wanted to start off with something easy.

Amy just looked at him and smiled, "How about we talk about what we have been up too? By the looks of it, you're quite the family man now."

Punk instantly felt a pain in his chest when she mentioned his family. He knew that he was betraying them by being here with another woman that wasn't AJ, but then again what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. "Yeah I guess that I am a total family man now. It all happened so fast, but I'm glad it did. I mean April and I were only together for a few months before we found out that we were going to have our son Jack-Jack, but I love that little man and our daughter Ava. My family means the world to me, so I guess that's why I'm still a cop. I want them to be safe from all the bad in the world and I have to protect them the best way that I can. Anyways enough about me, tell me a little about what you have been up to?"

"Oh you know a little of this and a little of that. I had a few jobs here and there, but none of them seem to stick until recently. I went through a rough spot there in between, but I soon found the man that is now my boyfriend and he saved me," Amy smiled thinking about her awesome amazing boyfriend.

"I'm sorry to hear that Amy, but I'm glad that it turned alright for you in the end. So tell me more about this boyfriend of yours?" Punk asked her as a waitress came over and took their drink order.

Amy knew that she couldn't tell Punk the full truth about how she met her boyfriend, so she only told him the partial truth, "Well like I said he is like my guardian angel. Here I was feeling sorry for myself and depressed when I got a knock on my door and when I opened it up, here was this man who took my breath away instantly. He was looking for someone in particular at my address and I guess I don't we just got to talking and I fell in love with his quick. It was like I knew him my whole life and we have been together ever since."

Punk smiled at his ex's new found happiness, "That's great Amy, I'm really happy for you. I mean I felt the same way when I met April. I was like as soon as saw her for the first time, I instantly knew that she was the one for me." Again guilt had overtaken him, but he managed to shake it off. "Anyways umm… I know you might what to talk about and you don't have to but I have to ask, are you clean?" He hated bringing up her past drug abuse, but it was a past that they had both shared together.

"It's okay Punk you can ask and yes in fact I am clean. After that night I went to the hospital, the doctors found out that I was under the influence and they gave me a choice, jail or rehab. I chose the rehab and I got clean which I still am," Amy told him with a sad regretful look on her on her face. She couldn't believe that she and Punk had let things get that far.

"Wow that's amazing Amy and I'm proud of you. You have to overcome a lot and you did it all by yourself. You are an incredible strong woman. I'm just sorry that it had to come at the cost of what I did to you," Punk told her even though he knew that those words couldn't express how regretful he was. It was his fault that she went to the hospital in the first place.

Amy reached over the table and took his hand in hers, "Hey don't beat yourself up over what is in the past okay. What happened is in the past and we have both clearly moved on. I mean can you imagine what our lives would have been like if that night would have never happened. Our lives wouldn't be what they are now."

Still with a sad face on Punk just sighed, "I think about every time I am with my children. I think of what I could have had if I had kept it together. It's my fault that you went to the hospital that night and it's my fault that we lost our baby." There is was, after six years the truth finally came out and he was able to say what he couldn't six years ago admit to himself that Amy was pregnant with their child.

Walking over to him, Amy pulled him in tight for a hug as he started to cry a little, "Hey don't cry Phil, please everything is okay now. Besides I am also the one to blame. If I hadn't exposed you to the drugs in the first place, then none of this would have happened." It was true, she did blame herself a little bit for the loss of her baby, but at the same time she blamed Punk for the majority of it.

As they hugged each other, they broke apart only slightly to look into each other's eyes. The more that they stared, they closer and closer their faces got. All their feelings that they had for each other came back to the surface and just as their lips were about to meet, they heard a loud crash.

They instantly broke apart and when Punk to look at where the noise came from, his eyes grew wide and face fell, "April?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun…wow the plot thickens. I can't believe the things that Punk revealed in this chapter. I guess he was farther gone then we realized when he was working for Paul Heyman in Chicago. Also he and Amy were expecting a child together? WTH my mind is spinning at the moment. Oh main I can't wait for the next chapter, because AJ saw the whole thing. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	19. Heartbroken

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story. You guys rock and please keep it up. It really means a lot to me. Please keep it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote:**

**Noooooo! They were going to have baby? Wow, I'm like surprised. So she's was the one doing drugs, not Punk. I swear, Punk needs to check his choices more often. Well, every choice has a consequence. I learned that from Mass Effect. I'm predicting we're getting chapters of AJ fighting with Punk until they find someway to make up. Then again, AJ should be ashamed as well. I know she still has feelings for ol' John boy over there and she's gonna get a little revenge on Punk. I still wondering who's the boss. WHO IS HE...or HER?**

**Congrats and please keep it up!**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Heartbroken **

As they hugged each other, they broke apart only slightly to look into each other's eyes. The more that they stared, they closer and closer their faces got. All their feelings that they had for each other came back to the surface and just as their lips were about to meet, they heard a loud crash.

They instantly broke apart and when Punk to look at where the noise came from, his eyes grew wide and face fell, "April? April what are you doing here?"

It turns out that Cassie and AJ had gotten there a few minutes after he did and they took cover at a nearby table that was hidden behind some fake trees. Together Cassie and AJ watched as Punk and Amy talked to each other. At first it looked plain and innocent talk and AJ wasn't too mad at her husband, but when they got into the drugs and baby aspect of it, she was furious. AJ was about to get up and confront Punk, but when she saw them about to kiss, she couldn't take it anymore and took off. Unfortunately she ended up running into a waitress holding a tray of drinks instead.

When she got up off the floor with Punk's help, she didn't the only thing that she could think of she slapped him the face before storming off once again. Punk quickly followed his wife out of the café, "April please wait, and let me explain!"

"No Phil let me go!" she shouted back when she felt him gently grab her arm. "I have nothing to say to you, except for I loved you Phil. I trusted you with my heart and all my secrets, but I guess you don't feel the same way about me. I thought we really had a trusting relationship where we told each other the truth about what was going on with us. However here I am at some café having to spy on my husband who is with another woman who just happens to be the ex that he never told me about. Not only that, but I have to hear that my "drug free" husband wasn't so Straight Edge as he claimed and the fact that he got his equally druggy ex pregnant. How do you think that makes me feel Phil? Am I just the rebound girl?!" AJ snapped at him when she saw the guilty look on his face. She was so disappointed in him that it wasn't even funny.

"A…April…April Princess, I know that it looks bad and yes I did lie to you about a lot of things, but I'm sorry and I had to meet up with Amy tonight for a reason. It wasn't to cheat on you or anything like that, but it was only to talk," Punk said trying to remain calm. He didn't want to start a massive fight in in the street where everyone was watching them. "You say that you want an honest relationship well here it is, for the past six years I have been having nightmares about not only what happened to me when I worked for Heyman, but also because of what I did to Amy. What I did to hear was worse than breaking her heart April and I had to make peace with her," he tried to explain to his wife as he moved closer and closer to her. At that point Cassie and Amy had also came of the café to join them in the street.

"If all that was going on Phil, then why didn't you just tell me? I would have tried to understand that you had a whole other life before you met me and I would have been okay with it, because I loved you. I loved you that much that I would have been willing to except you for who you were. Instead you made our whole relationship build on a lie!" AJ cried out to her husband with an extremely broken heart.

Punk heard what she had to say and let out a tiny growl, "Don't you think I wanted to tell you?! I wanted to tell you April so bad, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I was scared that I would have lost you. Not only that, but I was too busy dealing with you and your fucked up family! You guys were causing so much stress in my life and…"

"And that's enough Phil!" Cassie shouted at her brother as she got in between them. "I have heard enough from you two. I know that I may be only 16, but I am old enough to know that you guys are in love with each other and you shouldn't be acting like this towards each other. Phil I love you and you're always going to be my big brother, but I swear you are acting like a real asshole right now. I mean come on, you left your pregnant wife and kids at home to sneak out to be with another woman. That is wrong Phil on so many levels,"

As she continued to give Punk the third degree, AJ suddenly felt a strange feeling in her stomach that was then followed by a sharp pain. Knowing that something was wrong, she called out to Cassie, "Cassie just leave him alone, he's not worth it. Besides I think we got a bigger problem."

Cassie then turned to her sister in law that was doubled over in pain, "Oh my god AJ what's wrong?" She didn't know what was wrong with her and she was scared.

AJ looked up at her with a pale face that showed a lot of pain, "I don't know, but I think I need to go to the hospital. Something is wrong with me Cassie." As her knees began to buckle, Cassie rushed over to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

Seeing as his wife was in trouble, Punk rushed over to try to help AJ, but Cassie pushed him out of the way, "No Phil you need to stay back. You caused this after all!"

"But that's my wife and baby Cass, I need to be with them!" he shouted back as he watched Cassie put AJ in the car. He then tried to get in with her, but the door were locked, "let me in April please, I want to be with you. I need to make sure that you and Trey are okay."

AJ just looked at him and barely rolled down the window enough so that he could hear her talk, "No Phil you lost the right to care about me when you snuck out to be with Amy tonight. I trusted you Phil and I loved you, but I guess you don't feel the same way about me. Let's go Cassie." Cassie nodded her head and drove to the nearest hospital.

As the drove away leaving a stunned Punk standing there in the middle of the street feeling the same way that he made AJ feel, heartbroken, Amy waked up to him with a sad face on the outside and jumping for joy on the inside, she placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "C'mon let's get you to the hospital." Punk just nodded and silently walked over to her car. Maybe coming to Chicago wasn't a good idea after all.

* * *

**Oh man that can't be good. The last time AJ went to the hospital with stomach pains, it was when Punk was beaten up by Lesnar and when they found out that Jack-Jack had a hole in his heart. I just hope that everything is okay with AJ and Trey this time. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!  
**


	20. Apology

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but I have been really sick and unable to get out of bed. I feel so sick, but I felt like I had to update for you guys. I hope you guys really like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**LeCrazz who wrote:**

**Punk deserved all of that. In what world does he think it's okay to do that to AJ? She trusted him, she gave up so much for him, yet he still thinks with other things, that don't include his brain. I hope AJ and Trey are okay. I loved how Cassie stood up for AJ a good bit in this chapter. I love every single chapter you write, even though some chapters frustrate me. This being on of them :')**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 19-Apology**

About a couple of minutes into the drive, Punk's heart rate began to increase, he began to sweat, and then all of a sudden it was like he exploded. He began to kick, scream, and punch everything that he could in Amy's cars. Punk was so pissed that he risked losing his family just to meet up with Amy and now that it was happening for real, it scared him. The way that he was acting scared Amy too, because she had never seen him act this way except for the night when she lost their baby.

Pulling up to the hospital, Punk quickly unbuckled his belt and practically jumped out when the car was still moving. He didn't care though, because AJ and Trey's well-being was all that mattered to him. If something happened to them because of him, Punk didn't know what he would do.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Amy asked him from inside of the car. She hoped that he would say yes so that she could drive AJ further away from him.

"Actually Amy, I don't want you to come with me. In fact, I never want to see you again. If you didn't show up back into my life earlier, then I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I wouldn't be at risk of losing my entire family. All admit that yes I did have feelings for you at one point, but not anymore. I know that it may hurt, but I'm glad that we broke up, because I would have never been with April. She is the love of my life and I am going to do everything in my power to do that. I just wanted to clear the air between us, so do me a favor and never contact me again!" he shouted as he slammed the door and stomped into the hospital.

When he got inside, he looked around the waiting room and saw Cassie sitting in the corner with her arms wrapped around herself as she cried a little. "What the hell are you doing here?" she angrily asked him when she saw him coming closer to her.

"I'm here to see if my wife and son are okay," he told her as he took a seat next to her. "How are they doing? Did the doctors take them in right away?" he asked her. He was really scared that there was something really wrong with them.

"Yeah as soon as we came in they took her to be examined. I'm really worried about them Phil. The whole ride over here, AJ kept saying that she didn't want anything to happen to Trey. That she didn't want to go through the same thing that you guys went through with Jack-Jack again. What did she mean by that?" Cassie asked her brother very worried to the point where she felt sick to her stomach.

Punk sighed and told her the story that they told his father, "Well when April was pregnant with Jack-Jack, she had similar pains like tonight. When the doctors took a look at her, they found that Jack-Jack had a hole in his heart. It never closed before he was born, so he had to have surgery and then one more time last year. It was so scary having to watch him go through that and we prayed that it would never happen to our kids again, but now I don't know."

Cassie just looked at her brother with a stunned face and rubbed his back gently, "Oh my god Phil that's horrible. I'm so sorry that you two had to go through that, especially Jack-Jack. I really hope that AJ and Trey are okay though. I would hate to see something bad happen to them."

"Yeah well you're not the only one. I fucking hate myself so much right now. If only I would have listened to my gut and told April the truth, then none of this would be happening right now. God why do I have to be so stupid!" he shouted angrily at himself.

"Hey calm down Phil, everything is going to be okay. Yes what you did was stupid, but you didn't cause this, AJ's body did even though she didn't mean too. Let's just see what the doctor has to say before we do anything rash okay?" Cassie told and only got a small nod in return.

Just then they heard the emergency room doors open and a doctor walked out with a clipboard, "I'm looking for the family of April Brooks?"

Punk and Cassie immediately jumped up and walked over to him. "That's us doctor, how are my wife and baby?" Punk asked him and felt like his heart struggled to beat.

"Your wife and son are doing just fine Mr. Brooks. It turns out that April and the baby were just a little stressed and their blood pressure was slightly elevated. We are just going to keep them overnight for observation and then we'll release them tomorrow pending the tests results. She's trying to rest right now, but if you want to see her, she's in room 128," the doctor updated them before leaving to do his rounds.

Knowing that his wife and son were okay, Punk let out the breath that he was holding and his heartbeat returned to normal. Cassie too was feeling much better and just hugged her brother, "See Phil, I told you that AJ and the baby were going to be okay. Look why don't you go see them while I wait here for John and Chaleen. AJ had me call them on the way over here."

Punk nodded and slowly walked through the doors of the emergency room in search of the room where his wife and unborn child were. Along his way there, Punk was thinking about how he was going to make this whole ordeal up to AJ. He knew that no matter how much he apologized to her there was less than a ten percent chance that AJ would forgive him.

Approaching her room, Punk took a deep breath before knocking on the door and walking in. He saw that AJ looked like she was resting comfortably on the bed and he could hear the soft heartbeat coming from Trey on the ultrasound machine. Taking a seat in the chair near the bed, he slowly reached out and took her hand in his.

However what he didn't expect was for AJ to pull away, open her eyes, and move over a little bit. "Get in," she told him softly as she closed her eyes again and rested her hand on her stomach.

Punk just looked at her in surprised and hesitated for a second, "What did you say Princess?"

"Don't call me that you lost the right to call me that. Just shut up and get in bed with me. You know how much I hate hospitals," AJ snapped at him. Even though she was pissed at him, she couldn't stand being alone in the hospital.

Nodding his head, Punk took off his jacket before slipping in beside her on the bed and gently took her in his arms. "Are…are…are you feeling better Prince…I mean April?" he then nervously asked her.

"Yes I am no thanks to you. You're the one that caused me to be in here," she snapped at him again. If he would have been truthful in the beginning, then she probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I know, I know you're totally right. This is my entire fault one hundred percent. I should have told you about Amy and my dark past here from the being. Like I said though, I was afraid of losing you April. I already knew that I loved you and I didn't want to see you leave me, because of the bad choices that I made before moving to Montana," he told her. "I will say this though with everything in my being and on our children's life, I had no intention of cheating on you tonight. I just went to the café to see Amy so that we could clean up the air between us. I know that you almost saw us kiss, but that's as far as it was ever going to go. It would have just been a kiss to end what we had properly, so that I could start fully enjoy what we have right now together," he told her as he took her hand into his and kissed it.

Meanwhile the whole time that he was talking, AJ silently cried next to him. She couldn't believe the things that he was saying to her right now. With everything that happened tonight, she didn't know if he was telling her or not. "Look Phil as much as I liked to hear your apology, I don't know if I can believe you just yet. I need to hear the whole truth about the kind of person you are before I decide that I can accept you back into my life as my husband and the father of my children. So tell me Phil, tell me the truth," she said turning to him to look at him.

"Umm…I guess I can do that, but I just want to warn you that it's not pretty and I am not that man anymore. So here is goes I guess…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Finally we get to know the truth behind who the real Punk is. I just feel bad that he felt the need to lie about who he was, because it was that dark of a time for him. I also don't blame AJ for being upset with Punk. She trusted him and he let her down. Next chapter we hear Punk's story as well as a major move from Amy, her boyfriend and the boss.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	21. Telling the Truth

**Author's Notes: Sorry guys for the lack of updating, but I have been sick and I recently moved and don't have internet till Thursday. Anyways, I appreciate all the love and support that you guys have been giving me and I hope you continue with it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story. **

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too….**

**mikey who wrote:**

** Well it looks like punk story gets darker and darker**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Telling the Truth**

"Umm…I guess I can do that, but I just want to warn you that it's not pretty and I promise you that I am not that same man anymore. With that being said, here it goes I guess…" Punk sighed. "So as you know, Luke and I went undercover at the local MMA gym here in town all those years and it is at this MMA gym is where I met Amy. She worked there part time being the receptionist, checking people in and out of the gym and whatnot. Well at first it was just plain old flirting every time she would check me in and I thought nothing of it. To me it was all cute and innocent at the time. However the more I went there and the more that I got to know her, I began to fall in love with her. We had a whole bunch of things in common and that just drew me to her further. Luke however was skeptical of Amy and warned me not to get too close to her, because she could have been working for Heyman. I however didn't think so and I continued to fall for Amy until I got the courage to ask her out and the rest is history," he told her truthfully.

"How could that be it Phil?" AJ questioned her husband. "There has to be something else that you are not telling me considering that I had a very interesting conversation with Cassie about you earlier and the fact that you haven't even talked about the kid that you and Amy were obviously expecting," she told him as she pushed him off the bed. She hated that he was still beating around the bush.

Luckily Punk was able to catch himself before he hit the ground even though he knew that he deserved the pain of hitting the floor. He should have known better than to continue to hid the truth from AJ, but in all honesty he was terrified. "Okay fine you win, I'll tell you. You deserve to know the full truth about me," Punk said knowing that AJ would never fully trust him again until she knew who the real Phil Brooks was. "So like I said, I eventually asked Amy out and one date that eventually lead to another one and so on and so forth. Well at first everything was going great. By day I was gathering evidence on Heyman and by night I was having a working relationship for the first time in a while. However all of that changed a couple weeks into the relationship…"

_Flashback…_

_It had been a couple weeks since Luke and Punk were able to infiltrate Heyman's operation and so far things were going great. Luke was excited with getting a lot of evidence on Heyman and making a name for himself at the police station, meanwhile Punk was feeling his own sense of excitement. _

_Ever since Heyman had them beat up that poor guy at the gym, Punk was feeling unstoppable. He felt like he was on top of the world. It was like beating the shit out of that guy released the beast inside of him and he like it. He like being strong and making the world around him feel weak and beneath him. It was the ultimate rush that he had never felt before._

_However when he wasn't working for Heyman and hanging out with his girlfriend Amy, he didn't feel that way at all. In fact, he was feeling weak and very concerned about his girlfriend. Lately it seemed that every time he looked at his girlfriend, she began to look frail and it seemed that she was losing a lot of weight. Not only that, but she had become very paranoid as of late. _

_Needing to see if Amy was okay, Punk got off of work early and made his way over to the apartment that he shared with Amy from time to time. When he walked inside, he couldn't believe how horrible it looked inside. He couldn't believe how much trash and dishes were all over the place. He knew that he had been working around the clock none stop lately and hadn't been home, but there was no excuse for the place to be looking like this. _

"_Amy, Amy are you here?" he called out to his girlfriend as he tried to maneuver his way around the trash and clutter all over the floor. It wasn't until he got to their bedroom that he found Amy sitting on the bed rocking back and forth. "Amy? Amy are you okay, what's wrong?" he asked her very concerned as he made his way over to her._

"_They're out there Phil. There out there watching me," Amy told him in a very paranoid and panicked voice as she looked out the window. _

_Punk just looked at his girlfriend in confusion, "Who's out there Amy? Tell me and I'll do something about it." He then got up and walked over to the window and saw nothing. He didn't know what she was talking about._

_When Amy saw him looking out the window, she began to freak out. "No don't do that they'll see you!" she shouted at him as she began to jump and attack him._

"_Amy what the hell stop it!" Punk shouted at her as he tried to push her off of him. Unfortunately all that did was cause them to fall to the ground and what he saw under the bed freaked him out. "Amy what is the hell is this?" he said in shock as he reached under the bed and pulled out a syringe. _

"_That's my good stuff baby. It makes me feel so good," Amy told him as she took the syringe out of his hand and sat on the bed. She then took out a belt from under her pillow and began to wrap it around her arm._

_Punk saw what she was about to do and he couldn't believe it. "Amy no stop it!" he shouted at her and swatted the syringe away from her. He couldn't believe that Amy was about to shoot up in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_Amy just looked at him in confusion, "Nothing is wrong with me Phil, I'm just doing a little coke to lighten up my mood. Work has been stressing me out and I wanted to take the edge off a little bit."_

"_So this is what you do? You feel better by doing cocaine. Do you realize what you are putting into your body? This is bad for you and you need to stop doing it Amy. I don't want to see you go down a bad path to other drugs. I love you Amy and I want to help you," he told her kindly as he wrapped his arm around her. _

"_If you want to help me Phil, then give me back my needle. I want it and I need it," she told him as she tried to take the syringe from her boyfriend's hand._

_Punk however was able to keep it from her reach, "No Amy I am not going to sit here and watch you drowned in this shit. I don't believe in using any kind of drug and if you want me to be with you, then you need to get clean fast." He didn't want to give her an ultimatum, but he felt like it was the only way to do it._

_Amy however was far too gone to listen to him and quickly snatched the syringe out of his hand. When he she did that, Punk's heart sank and knew that she had made her chose. Gathering his things as quickly as he can, Punk took one last look at Amy one last time before walking out the door._

_End of Flashback…_

"After that I managed to stay away from Amy and focused on my work with Heyman and Luke. However after a few weeks she walks back into my life claiming that she had been clean ever since I left. At first I didn't believe her, but when she showed me her arms and I didn't see any fresh track marks, I believed her and took her back," he told AJ truthfully. Now looking back he regretted ever taking Amy back now more than ever.

"I don't get it Phil, if you knew that Amy was doing drugs, then why did you take her back? I know that you said that she claimed to be clean and you believed her, but did you ever once think that her drug abuse would come back and bite you both in the ass?" AJ asked him. If someone she loved was on drugs and chose them over her, then she would want nothing to do with them ever.

Punk just shook his head, "No never once did I believe that. All I knew was that I loved Amy and I didn't want to see her get hurt. I believed that if I was around her to watch her, she wouldn't do any drugs of any kind. Unfortunately that was my downfall and it did come back to bite in the ass like you said."

"Why what happened?" AJ asked him wanting to know more about his time in Chicago.

Punk looked down and sighed, "Heyman happened that's what. Do you remember when I told you about the guy that I killed, because he owed Heyman money? Well after that I began to freak out once my adrenaline wore off. I couldn't believe what I had just done and I wanted to forget it all. So I went home and Amy immediately knew that something was wrong. I knew that I had to tell someone, so I told her what happened and I just broke down. That's when Amy offered me something that I should have refused…"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry to end it here, but I have to finish packing and start to study for more finals. I hope you liked this chapter and next time we will see what Amy offered Punk and we'll get more into the whole Amy/Punk baby issue as well. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	22. Nightmare Truth

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone for reviewing and following this story. You guys freaking rock and please keep the love and support coming. Also sorry for not updating recently, I just moved and I didn't have the internet until today. Once again my apologies.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**mickey who wrote:**

**Oh snap... Amy was a drug addict and punk was not so straight edge back then. Man I love this story**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 21-Nightmare Truth**

"I don't get it Phil, if you knew that Amy was doing drugs, then why did you take her back? I know that you said that she claimed to be clean and you believed her, but did you ever once think that her drug abuse would come back and bite you both in the ass?" AJ asked him. If someone she loved was on drugs and chose them over her, then she would want nothing to do with them ever.

Punk just shook his head, "No never once did I believe that. All I knew was that I loved Amy and I didn't want to see her get hurt. I believed that if I was around her to watch her, she wouldn't do any drugs of any kind. Unfortunately that was my downfall and it did come back to bite in the ass like you said."

"Why what happened?" AJ asked him wanting to know more about his time in Chicago.

Punk looked down and sighed, "Heyman happened that's what. Do you remember when I told you about the guy that I killed, because he owed Heyman money? Well after that I began to freak out once my adrenaline wore off. I couldn't believe what I had just done and I wanted to forget it all. So I went home and Amy immediately knew that something was wrong. I knew that I had to tell someone, so I told her what happened and I just broke down. That's when Amy offered me something that I should have refused…"

_Flashback…_

_Sitting on the couch in their tiny apartment, Punk was in the middle of an emotional breakdown. He just killed a man and he was a wreck of emotion. At first he felt awesome that he was able to make the man fell weak and helpless, but once the deed was done, Punk didn't think he could live with himself anymore because of what he had done._

_Seeing as her boyfriend needed help, Amy reached underneath the couch and pulled out a small baggy of cocaine that she hid there for emergencies. "Here Phil, I think this is exactly what you need," she told him as she handed it to him._

_Taking the small baggy from her, Punk turned to stare at her in shock, "What the hell Amy, I thought you said you were clean?" He couldn't believe that she still had this shit there in their apartment._

"_Yeah I am clean from time to time, but I always keep this stashed away in case I need a pick me up," she told them as she opened the bag up and pour some on the table. "I know that you don't believe in it, but you need a pick me up Phil. After all you just did kill a man after all and I am the only one that knows about it."_

"_Are you trying to blackmail me Amy?" Punk asked in pure disbelief. He thought that she was supposed to support him and help him through anything and blackmail was the last thing that he expected his girlfriend to do to him._

_Amy just laughed as she picked up a spoon from underneath the couch along with a lighter and began to heat up the cocaine, "Don't be silly Phil, I am not trying to blackmail you. All I am trying to do is help you feel better. Trust me after this you won't be able to feel a thing expect pure ecstasy. You have nothing to worry about, I'll even go first." She then took off her belt and began to wrap it around her arm._

_The whole time that she was doing this, Punk was freaking out. He didn't know what he should do. One part of him the "Straight Edge" part of him was screaming at him to run away and never look back. He shouldn't be associating himself with a drug addict that was trying to get him to become the same addict as she was. However, the other part of him that wanted to die was screaming at him to take the drug to feel better. It was telling Punk that in order to feel better and forget about what he had done, he needed the cocaine. _

_Unfortunately he didn't have a lot of time to think about his options, because Amy had injected herself with the syringe and was holding it in front of his face, "So what do you say, are you ready to feel better?" _

_Taking a deep breath, Punk just looked down in shame and nodded his head. He knew that the pain that he was in was never going to go away unless he killed himself and that was the last thing that he wanted. Offering his arm to Amy, he then watched as she wrapped the belt around his arm and tightened it and then took the syringe and began to fill it up with the cocaine. Knowing what was about to happen next, Punk closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt the pinch of the syringe enter his arm and the illegal substance rush through his bloodstream._

"_See baby that wasn't so bad, you took it like a champ. Now just lay back and let the coke do its job," Amy told him as she laid back and did the same. _

_A few seconds after doing what he was told, Punk began to feel the effects of the drug. All the pain that he was in slowly started to fade and pure ecstasy took over. His mood had instantly elevated and he was beginning to feel the same kind of euphoria that he felt when he had killed the guy earlier. It was awesome._

"_So how are you feeling baby?" Amy asked him with a smile on his face. She hoped that this was something that they could do together on a daily basis and that Punk would badger her about it anymore._

"_I feel fucking awesome Amy. Why haven't I tried the before? I feel like I can do anything and take on anyone. In fact I think I want to go to the gym right now and challenge someone to fight right now!" he shouted and started to get up._

_Amy however immediately stopped him and pushed him back down, "Oh no you don't mister, in fact the only place that we are going to go is into that room of ours and make love till the sun comes up. I want to see what you can do with this new found energy of yours." She then grabbed him and together they took off towards the bedroom._

_End of Flashback… _

Once Punk had told AJ the story about him being not so "Straight Edge" as he claimed, all he could do was look down in shame. He still couldn't believe that he had let Amy screw up his life that much by introducing and talking him into doing drugs with her. He should have just walked away and stayed away.

As he sat there hating himself, AJ was sitting in her bed unable to look at her husband in the eye. To say that she was disappointed in him was an understatement. There were no words to express how she was feeling right now. She couldn't believe that Punk's life had spiraled so out of control that he had resulted to doing drugs just to feel better. There was just no way that she could believe that her husband was once a "coke head."

"AJ are you okay? Please talk to me," Punk begged her when the room filled with silence after a few moments. He didn't blame her though for not speaking to him, because if he was in her position he would be acting the same way.

"What do you want me to say Phil, that I understand why you did the things you did? Well I don't understand why you would go to such extremes to feel better. That doesn't sound like you at all. It's like you're not the man that I feel in love with back in Montana. Here in Chicago it's like you are this bad person that everyone says that you are. Just tell me one thing, when you went to your parent's house to introduce them to Amy, were you high then?" she asked them. If he was and was willing to be around his family high as kite, that means that he didn't care about disrespecting them or their lives for that matter.

Once again unable to look his wife in the eye, Punk could only look down and nodded, "Yes I was, but only because I was freaking out that they wouldn't like Amy and that they wouldn't approve of our relationship. Amy knew that too, so she offered me a hit before we went over. I guess my parents must have noticed to because of the way that I was acting and because some how you know about it. After that I was so pissed off about what had happened that I swore off using for good, but I guess I was wrong, because I was back using the next week and that's when my dad came over unexpectedly and caught me. From then on it just went all downhill after that, because my dad basically kicked me out of the family, I couldn't go more than two days without taking a hit of coke, Luke ended up dying a few weeks later, and then that night happened that changed mine and Amy's life forever."

"You keep mentioning that night Phil, so tell me what happened I want to know," AJ demanded him. If she was going to make a decision on what to do with their relationship, she needed to know all of the details of Punk's past first.

"Well it was one of the worst days of my life I can tell you that. It was umm…it was about a week after Luke had died and I was a fucking mess. I was full of grief and guilty that I was out of control. All I wanted to do was get high and forget that it all happened, but the coke wasn't working that much no more. I needed something better, so I had Amy go out and get me whatever drug would make me feel better. That's when she came back with heroin and told me that it would make me feel even better. So we went through the steps and heated it and injected it and within a few seconds I started to feel the effects. However little did we know that what we got was tainted heroin and while it didn't affect Amy that much, it had a worse effect on me. It was like all of a sudden I was hearing voices in my head berating me about having Luke killed and how it was my entire fault. At first I tried to ignore them, but they just got louder and louder. It just got to the point where I went on a rampage and started to destroy anything in my path. Amy tried to stop me and calm me down, but all that did was make me angrier. That's where everything really blew up. As soon as she touched me, I went off and unfortunately took it out on her. I began to scream, shout, and…and…beat her. The voices in my head and turned me against her and told me to make her feel the pain that I was feeling. By the time I came too, Amy was a bloody mess and I started to freak out. I didn't know what happened, so I took her straight to the hospital while she was unconscious," he told her with tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"When we finally got to the hospital, the doctors immediately took Amy in the back and began to examine her. When the doctors began to question me about what happened, I just told them that I came home from work and that I found her unconscious on the floor. Thankfully they bought it and went back to check up on Amy. Sometime later when they came back to get me, they told me that she was going to be okay, but that they had found traces of heroin her system and that the force of the trauma that she received had caused her to miscarry the baby that she was carrying. At first I couldn't believe what they had told me. There was no way that Amy could have known that she was pregnant, because she would have told me right away. That's when I realized what I had done and that I was responsible for the death of our baby. I kept telling myself that everything was going to be okay, but I knew that it wasn't. I was a killer, a cold blooded killer. Not only did I kill that one guy, but I potentially killed look and my unborn child. When all sank in, I couldn't take it and I just had to get out of there. I didn't even want to see Amy, because I couldn't see the damage that I had called. So anyways, I immediately called my police chief and told him that I needed to be transferred fast and he gave me my request. After that I moved to Montana, got clean for a couple of weeks, and that's when I was assigned your case," Punk said finally taking the deep breath that he had been holding in. Letting all that truth out felt good and finally for the first time in a while, he actually felt like he had nothing more to hide and it felt good.

Once again the room grew quite as AJ began to analyze everything that he had said. It was even more harder to look him in the eye now knowing that he almost killed Amy and that he killed their unborn child all because he was high. All this information blew her mind and she felt her heart breaking with every word that her husband spoke. If she wasn't in the hospital right now, she would have walked out on him in the beginning. However unable to do that, AJ did the one thing that she could do and pointed to the door and with anger and sadness, she kicked Punk out of the room. "Get out Phil get out now because you are making me sick. I can't even look at you right now. You are nothing more than a druggie and a murder that I can't be near right now. I can't even trust you knowing that you would rather choose drugs over your family and not seek help with your addiction. In fact why don't you go find Amy and get high together? I bet you two will be just happy together. Just go and don't worry about me and the kids. As soon as I get out of here, I plan on taking them back to Montana and I never want to see you again," she was so heartbroken and angry that just wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but she had her children to think about.

When Punk heard what she had told him, he began to freak out, "No April please don't do this, please. I promise you that I am not the same man I was when I lived here. I changed for the better and it's because of you. You make me not want to be the horrible person that I was before. I love you so much April. Please don't leave me or take the kids away from me. I promise that I will never hurt you guys. You guys are my world please!"

"I don't believe you Phil, not after what you just told me. How can we me your world if you practically lied to me for six years? Whatever we had if done with and I never what to see you again. Just leave now before I call security. Now Phil!" AJ shouted at her maybe former husband. She hated him so much right now that she didn't want to be around him or look at him at all.

Knowing that he was defeated, Punk sighed, got up, and slowly walked to the door. He knew that that he messed up and he messed up badly. Because of his stupid mistakes and lies, he lost his family and probably for good. Stopping just short of the door, Punk turned to look at AJ one last time, "I love you April now and forever. My only regret in life is lying to you and for that I am deeply sorry. You may not want me back now, but I promise you that I will do anything in my power to make it up to you. I will win you back and the kids back, but most importantly I will win your trust back. Just remember that and make sure you tell the kids that I love them too and that I will see them soon."

As he walked out the door, AJ acted like she didn't even acknowledge him. Her mind was completely blank and she just wanted to sleep and hopefully wake from this horrible nightmare. Meanwhile Punk was making his way toward the waiting room in tears. He couldn't believe that he lost his world. He wanted AJ and his children so badly, but he knew that he had to follow AJ's wishes and leave.

Once he made it to the waiting room, Cassie, John, and Chaleen saw him in mid breakdown and rushed over to him. "Oh my god Phil what is it? Are AJ and the baby okay?" Chaleen asked her crying brother.

"Yeah…yeah…there fine, but…but…but I'm not. I…I…I really blew it this time guys, I fucking blew it!" he shouted and fell to his knees. Cassie, John, and Chaleen just looked at each other in confusion and didn't have a clue on what was going on. All they knew was that Punk and AJ were hurting and they were hurting real bad.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Outside of the hospital, Amy was an emotional wreck as well. She couldn't believe all the hurtful things that Punk had said to her and they just opened all of the old wounds that she had healed all those years ago. Now Punk was really going to back for breaking her heart and killing her baby and Amy knew that one way to really hurt him.

Picking up her phone, she quickly dialed her boyfriend' number, "Hey baby it's me…no I'm not okay. Phil hurt me again and I want him to pay now…I don't care what the boss says, I want to hurt Punk now…no I don't want him beat just yet, but I want him to feel the pain that I felt when I lost my baby and the only way that it could happen is to go after the ones that mean the most to him, his kids."

* * *

**Dun…dun…dun…oh no that can't be good. I hope that the kids will be okay and that Punk could get to them before Amy and her psychopathic ways hurt them. Also I can't believe Punk's life was darker in Chicago than what it sounded like. There is just no way that he was doing drugs with Amy and that he killed their unborn baby. This is terrible!**

**Please review, comment, and suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


End file.
